UnderworldThe Master of the Underworld Part III
by Kendra-Corvinus
Summary: The following story is about Michael's big change and the same for his family and the end of the war...or can't he be obver?
1. Hunger

**Author: **This is the 3rd Part of my Underworld FF series. To mention, I'm not english, so please fogive me the bad grammer and language but I looking forward for your reviews.

**Underworld**

**Master of the Underworld**

**Michael Corvin**…the Hybrid

**Kathleen Corvin**…sister of Michael/ Vampire

**Alex Corvin**…Michael's son

**Zed**…Lycan/ ally

**Caleb**…Lycan/ ally

**Erika**…Vampire/ ally

**Kraven**…Vampire master/ enemy

**Dianira**…Vampire Elder

**Taylor Corvinus**…Son of Alexander Corvinus

_A sin for him _

_Desire within _

_A burning veil _

_For the bride too dear for him _

_A sin for him _

_Desire within _

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

_(Nightwish-She is my Sin)_

Chapter 1:

-Hunger-

"Where were you?" Kathleen embraced Zed passionately and gave him a sweet kiss what he couldn't refuse. He took her in his arms too and pressed her softly at itself.

"I was only short on the graveyard and found Michael by chance and he was again in bad condition."

"That means...?"

"He lost again his memory for a short time and well... he was half bare. He had changed and almost killed the girl this he likes."

"Why he doesn't let help himself, this obstinate head. I only concerned, is that wrong?"

"In his case... yes. He is no more your little brother, whom you knew. If somebody takes care of somebody, it is him. You can't simply talk him out of this. He protects those, which are dear to him, like a lioness her young ones and one shouldn't provoke her. And I must agree with him that you should behave like a vampire. I would like to enjoy your animalistic side." slowly he caressed her neck with his finger down, then, he spread her hair aside, he started her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"If I do this, I would commit a mistake and you know that. As very much I yearn after your blood, so very much Michael forbids it me and you know the reason."

„However, I know we can also realize our nature differently." now, he pressed his lips on hers and...

"How nice, that you enjoy your luck." It was Alex that wanted to go in to the kitchen and caught them in the act. Immediately, the two separated grinning. Caleb had told him, that Zed was also a werewolf or Lycan how they called them, but, that his aunt Kathy was a vampire...great family. He was wondering all the time how old Kathy was or how she could last so well groomed, but he didn't harbor a grudge against her, because he saw a mother in her, whom he will never meet. He just wanted to enter the chamber in the kitchen, where he sniffed blood.

"Alex, what do you want there?" asked Kath.

"I need blood... now and I smell it in there." he opened the door cell and seized one bottle from the shelf and opened it hastily, hardly expectant the taste of blood in his throat, again he spat it out, as would he have to vomit immediately. "Disgusting, this is no real blood."

"No, it isn't. It's cloned and I touched nothing else all those years." declared Kathy.

"You say that you never have tasted blood real?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Alex," interrupted Zed the two. "I should tell you that Michael expects you on the graveyard, at the grave of your mother. I will come with you; however, he wants to be alone with you. If you're ready, we can go. I hope it, you don't mind, Kath."

"No, absolutely not. on the contrary, I hold it for important for Alex. Just go, I will wait for Erika here. I hope, he didn't forget this, remind him again."

She kissed Zed to the secreted, then both left the apartment together and Zed accompanied Alex to the abandoned graveyard. The sun had already vanished at the horizon, was, and bitter darkness surrounded them.


	2. The Mummy

Chapter 2:

-The Mummy-

They probably had sparred money in this area. No single light was being found at this place, however, to Alex's amazement, he needed no light in order to see, and from wide they could see candlelight.

"Is it Michael? "

"Yes. Go to him, I will take off again."

Slowly, Alex approached this light. Bats were now active and flew past through the branches and at Alex and did the strangest sounds. Alex saw his dad sitting the head lowered and the knees bent half-naked at the ground, except his tattered jeans. It was a dreadful sight; the Michael looked like a poor gamin. If he didn't know it better, so he thought that Michael had cried as he looked at him with easily raised head. Then Alex was wondering from where this strange smell, however still decomposing dead came, and he saw over his right shoulder to the right half of the tomb and recoiled.

"Is t... this...?"

"It was the same with me. That's Selene, your mother, anyway what still is remaining from her. Actually nothing more would have to be remaining. I asks myself, why they didn't say it sooner to me."

On a stone altar, lay a decomposing mummy like corpse. One could still recognize that it was about a female shape. The corpse was as dried up. Michael saw something similar already in his visions and memories. Probably it was about Viktor, a memory of Selene, as she awakened him. Now, Michael got up and took Alex in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I knew nothing about it. It seems that I did more than only a mistake."

"She has been dead for eighteen years, man, and she was a vampire and has to be dust. How can this possible!"

"She had bitten me, I had bitten her... my blood seems to protect her before the final dead."

"Isn't she dead then? How can she still be alive?"

"She was always dead, don't forget this. Only older and stronger vampires are capable to fall into a type sleep, by bleeding them dry and only... blood can awaken them again... she sleeps."

"Why don't you awaken her? Your blood would..."

"Never. I would do everything for her but this is impossible. I can bite people and can decide whether they will live as a Lycan or vampire or should die. A vampire can bite a human being and can change as well the Lycans can. A bite is enough to change a human being however, if you drain them, they die. If a vampire bites a Lycan or the other way round, so one says, they die of a type poisoning, however, there're exist no stories or records of such events. I only want to tell you: if I bite her again, so she will die with certainty."

"I saw Zed and Aunt Kathy a moment ago together, well kissing and so. What if they by chance mutually, well, bite each other, would they die?"

"I won't let it get that far. Kath is a vampire but also my sister that makes her a descent of... it doesn't matter, she's capable to unify both species, like me and if he bites her, she will become a hybrid too."

"Isn't so bad, is it? What am I actually, dad?"

Michael grinned shortly as he thought shortly over it which are advantages and disadvantages to be a hybrid. "The good thing is, as hybrid, you don't have to protect yourself from the sun from and you don't have to take care from silver. The bad thing is, you lose the control all too fast. What you are, no idea. You were born as hybrid, would be my answer, however, you seem to be more than 50 percent human being, this tells your body temperature. You're mortal to the half, no idea how this cab be possible. But you have all my advantages and hope none of my disadvantages."

"What are your disadvantages?"

"Those aren't physical…it's difficult to explain and to describe. We should go."

"Dad, I feel strange. I can't get this all, it's too much. My mum is dead and also again not and my stomach is in trouble. I have tried this stuff, clone-blood and it was ghastly."

Michael laughed. "I can't stand it either, however it's better than to kill people or animals, therefore it wasn't any bad invention. I see... you want something else. At the beginning it's always like this. You demand and demand for it until you are used to it once and you can control yourself. Come on, let's go."

"Where do we go?"

"Into the poor-quarter. You will choose your sacrifice yourself."

All sounded, as if people grew on trees and waited only for it to become harvested. This world, this life was brutal and merciless and so was Michael; he had to with-look had at this. But if he wanted to survive in this world, so he had to listen to his father, even if this had to fight his own fight with himself, however he knew how to handle it. Another last once they threw looks at the mummy-like corpse and then left the tomb. Michael lifted an old shattered iron pole from the ground and bolted the entrance with it. Together, they vanished of heavy heart into the darkness of the night and went back into the city.


	3. Getting slowly worried

Chapter 3:

-Getting slowly worried-

"Why the hell we don't kill his fucking sister? We watched long enough and we're that it's a matter of Michael's sister." it was Kraven once again that went up and down out of rage. Patience, wasn't one of his strengths, therefore Dianira didn't have to know him long to judge about this. Maybe it was six months ago, they decided to pick up the track to Los Angeles and settled down in a villa a bit outside of the city in order not to attract attention. However from Michael, they lack without trace. Dianira lay on the sofa in her exotic garment and twisted only the eyes, with the shouting Kraven organized and furthermore she didn't like it if he smoked another cigarette. Disgusting smell. Taylor sat beside her in a chair, carefree and paged in an old book. This matter doesn't concern him much even if he didn't show it to the others and they didn't have to know it.

"Be patient, be patient, Sir Kraven." spoke Dianira in her quiet and bewitching voice. „The time will come... soon. We know where she is however, we know too, that she is together around the clock with those Lycans. But there is something going on, I feel it."

"Like me too." Taylor agreed not to forget his interest completely.

"Just stop with it!"

"Kraven, Michael is here even if we don't know that he is here. One reason more not to lose patience and wait for the right moment."

"And, do you know where Erika is? She knows too much and she let a few matters go along, that don't belong to her."

"Are those important things?"

"Only Viktor's records and from the other Elder. Nothing what could be worth for them, just old doodle."

"Therefore you're pretty much concerned, my dear Kraven. What is it, that lies heavily on your heart?"

"An old book, possibly a diary by Alexander Corvinus himself."

"What?" her voice became louder and she mounted upright and gave him her full attention.

"I tried reading it, but it's impossible. The book is in a bad condition and on the other hand it was written in a foreign language, that not even I understand."

"Then... what are you afraid of?"

"Maybe Erika is a young vampire but her lust after knowledge is outrageous. She isn't a stupid bitch. She is devious and tough."

"Just calm down and use your mind for a short moment. Hardly to believe, that you survived all the centuries. Anyway, you probably had to play your part in this whole story."

"Then let's kill her. I want this book. It's not meant for them or somebody else." Taylor proposed. "Nobody will ever read this book besides me. It's a forgotten language."

"And does mister obvious knows something what's written?" snapped Kraven.

"No, how should I. I've never seen it. But everything what's in touch with Alexander is important to Michael, that's sure. He wants to know where he comes from. He wants to know his past. If he manages that, then fuck." and he shut his book. "If you didn't get it yet, lord Kraven, the more a vampire or Lycan knows about the past and the older he becomes, the more powerful he will be and Michael knows already too much, what probably makes him rather angry".

"Oh no, I haven't noticed yet this. I experience it already on my own body!" he screamed furious.

"And why are you still alive?" Dianira asked with most interest.

"Because he didn't have the guts."

"But he had the guts, to kill Markus."

„Probably he has fun to annoy you and to play with you." Taylor grinned.

"Ha-ha... funny. You'll soon laugh on the other side of your face!" Kraven was annoyed and he didn't let any longer to submit to these humiliations. He extended back in his room and let the two further make nasty remarks about him.


	4. Kathleen the Vampire

Chapter 4:

-Kathleen the Vampire-

_Knock... knock._ Zed went to the door. Outdoors, Erika and her bodyguards stood once again. He opened the door and turned around again to deliver the message to Kathleen back in the office about her. Caleb stared at the three vampires only warily. Yes he knew, that Michael and also Kathleen assured them, that they were on their side, otherwise they would hardly come here again.But it was simply is his nature to hate foreign vampires and to mistrust them, nobody could change that.

"Erika's here, Kath." he kissed her neck and she turned around and switched the PC on standby.

„She is early but where're Mike and Alex?"

"Michael will come."

Erika entered the apartment and shut the door. They joined Caleb in the living room. After a short time also Kathleen and Zed joined them and asked them to sit down. Erika's looks hiked through the room and then she wanted to know:

"Where is Michael?"

"He will be here soon." Kathleen answered.

"He had a hard day." added Zed too.

"Are you talking about me…" Michael kept up shortly as well after the others came home. Alex walked behind him and he began to growl, however Michael stretched out an arm and kept him back. Erika saw aghast to the boy and made a step back. But then she looked at Michael and wasn't less aghast from his appearance. "Erika, that's Alex. Alex, that's Erika, an old friend. I'm sorry for his behavior…he still met no vampire besides Kath. Be forbearing with him."

"Especially you say this. You don't have any reason to fear him."

"You have to fear nothing. Now, what do you have to report, that's extraordinarily important? I wouldn't like to linger here all too long... the air is too stifling for me." Erika saw to Kathleen and knew immediately, that something is going on, and knew as well that this, what she had to say had in that moment higher priority, before Michael took to his heels again.Michael sat down into the chair crossed his legs one on the other and fenced his arms. He threw Alex a look at him that told him that he'd better go in his room, because what he probably will hear here would confuse him totally and he couldn't understand it. Alex threw another last look to them and vanished without any ifs and buts into the room.

"Poor boy." it slid from Erika despite she knew that he wasn't this.

"He doesn't have to with-listen our discussions, it's too ridiculous."

"Michael, why must you be such a jerk..." Kathleen was furious and for the first time Michael saw the blue in her eyes and her fangs... the vampire in her. "He has the right to find out this, damn it. Not only because he is your son but because he has also something to understand exactly because he is different and resembles you." she slapped him in the face and he, he didn't fight back and didn't feel any anger. On the contrary, he had waited for this and he disserved it.Kathleen waited to experience Michael's anger however, she had to fear nothing. He sat only there and stared only at her. for a moment, she could see all his burdens and pains in his eyes and the first time she felt pity and grieve, however, didn't regret the slap. It was necessary.

"He will find it out soon enough, if I'm ready." he said quietly. Erika got the diary forth and gave it Michael, who had written only a big question mark on his face, as he opened the book and absolutely nothing understood. "And? What's scribbled there?"

"I couldn't decipher all, it was impossible. It's Alexander's diary. He was the first hybrid however wasn't the first pure…if I can start so. He became bitten by both races in a bloody attack on his village... it was an accident. His family was killed, so he thought, however his sons were bitten. One by a Lycan, the other by a vampire and the third could hide in the forest, but everyone knows this legend."

"I had an unclear vision about it. It was the hell. The whole village was in flames and covered with corpses. Tell me something, which I don't know yet."


	5. Some Answers and a Decision

Chapter 5:

-Some Answers and a Decision-

"As you wish. Alexander wrote that he heard voices and was nearly driven crazy. They were no memories, that normally one had who was changed. They were voices from the other side. The underworld."

"Oh, now it comes. I should be the prophesied master of the underworld, right? Nonsense."

"The more you resist against it, the more badly you do it. Your name stands in this book and a type family tree was recorded, but there was never a Michael in the family. For a reason, it was forbidden to them until the right one descent of Alexander was born and that's you."

"And why exactly me! I had a normal life and I had to suffer losses. My family and Selene. I was a doctor and fuck, I was only 25 when I was fucking killed. A short life or what's strange about it!"

"I tell you only, what I could find out in this book. Only the one, who must meet death early and is of innocent heart, is it possible to restore the balance again. Those were the words, which he's heard over and over again. You were and seem still be innocent in your appearance. Even if you dispute it, your heart isn't cold like the our. You form the trinity of the species. All strongly manifested, however, only your human side is strong enough to hold them together."

"Well great. And if she isn't, then what, eh?"

"Then, the chaos will brake out. Why do you doubt it? Did something happen?"

"I don't know, whether Kathleen mentioned it, but I lost for years, in this wilderness my mind. I can't remember anything what had happened, but what I did was absolutely not human and now and then it happens again, like today or yesterday, if one wants to take it exactly. I changed against my will and that in brad daylight, which I never do. I had a vision; dismally however I could recognize a showy letter. Also Celtic. An eagle adorns a big C. I hope it's not another crypt of an elder, is it?"

"As far as I know no, however, on your description to, it's the same symbol, that Alexander used. It's portrayed somewhere in the book." Michael paged in the book, until he found the symbol, but like the book, it was also in a bad condition, however, he recognized it. A vision flashed past before his eyes. _Fire...snow...darkness and a sarcophagus with the symbol. _"Michael? Everything all right?" Erika asked. Kathleen knelt beside him and touched his cheek softly to get him awake again. He had closed his eyes, however he opened them, as he felt his sister's tender hand on his skin.

"Only a vision, otherwise nothing."

"What did you see?" Kathleen asked anxiously.

"A burning village... a location, which is bloody cold and it's often snows and possibly a cave, then the sarcophagus with the C. Is it possible, that the sarcophagus still exists?"

"Probably yes. ehm by the way…there is still something. In order to stabilize your nature, you need the blood from Alexander himself, which becomes quite difficult, because we don't know exactly where he's hidden. a hint, leads us to Alaska what probably matches your vision."

"One question: why isn't Alexander under us? I mean, he was a hybrid after all. What had killed him?"

"There's nothing certain about it. He quite suddenly vanished from the ground."

"Do you want then that I look for myself for his tomb, for your sake...for all sake? And what happens to me if I found him?"

"You would be unconquerable; you had the absolute control over life and death and over yourself. Maybe it will be possible again for you, to lead an almost normal life and you would have the truth and key to immortality in yourself."

"I will nevertheless remain a monster... maybe worse."

"But you wouldn't more perceive those pains anymore, Mike." Kathleen held his hand and pressed her. Her gaze was filled with hope, but Michael couldn't really avoid himself with the thought to be unconquerable, because there will be a time on which he would fed up the world and wouldn't have any reason to live. How should he be able to die then, if it's seemed already now to be impossible! Now, he had to think again of Selene, the mummy he saw in this tomb. His looks suddenly became cold and stared at Kathleen...

„Fuck, why didn't you tell me nothing that Selene was in this condition"!

"She is dead, Mike." she felt the pressure of his hand, that became more and more tight.

"No, she isn't. She dozes as the elder did it and that is my fault."

"What do you mean by it? And let go Kathleen, it's not her fault." Erika spoke.

"She drunk my blood when I was dying, you remember, when I was a Lycan. One year later, I bit her and that was enough to change her you immune system somehow..."

"Is it possibly then...to awaken her again?" asked Kathleen somewhat uncertain, rubbing her wrist.

"Yes, it is but only somebody willingly strong is capable for it..."

"Like you?" heather suggested.

„I would be capable however, no, she wouldn't survive it."

"And why had she survived the two first? There is no doubt that you're the prophesied and you're the only one under us who is strong enough. Damn it… do it for Selene!"

Michael thought about it and the more he thought about it, the more he enjoyed again, touching her skin and her lips again, however what will become of Melissa then? he loved her in a human way. He had the choice: either he killed her and changed her or he told her the truth and left her back. Both would end in a disaster.

"O.K." was his answer, even if it sounded rather sad and undecided. "I will do it, for her sake and... for Alex's."

"Are you sure?" Kathleen knew that they all committed a mistake and that he could have been together again with Selene for years, but it was withheld him and this had changed him... for nothing.

„Bring her here tomorrow. She will need rest and she will be safer here. I want to be alone then and Alex shouldn't be here. Caleb and Zed should do something with him. No idea what. I need now time for myself. I don't know anything more what I want or should think. I will go to get some fresh air." Michael got up and left the apartment, without to put on fresh clothing at all, because in that moment, everything doesn't matter to him and he had only Selene in the head. Kathleen, Erika, the Lycans and Erika's Death Dealers remained, silently sitting in the living room, while Kathleen now sat down on the chair, let fall herself totally exhausted and desperate.

"How will this all end?" she sighed. Erika took the diary into her hands and looked suspiciously and hated at it. that such an old story could put a single life totally upside-down and such an affectionate personality, like Michael, had before he was changed completely had changed him. "If you like, you can stay here. The boys can use Michael's room and you can sleep with me."

"Only if we don't trouble you..."

"No. I believe, I appreciate your company now all the more."

"Thank you and... hey, no problem."

"And what about me? do I not belong to your company?"

"Oh stop wailing, Zed." tried Caleb to cheer up the mood, what he also did, because Kathleen laughed and did a gesture with her finger that he should come to her what he also did. She gave him one long and ardent kiss.

"And now, be quiet or I will send to out of the door." and she kissed him once again.


	6. I wished my Mum was here

Chapter 6:

-I wished my Mum was here-

It was still dark outside. Michael returned to the graveyard however, he didn't enter the tomb, instead he sat only on the cold earthy ground, and his bare upper body leaned against the cold stone. He heard suddenly a noise approaching him, however, he nothing wanted to know of it and lowered his head between his bent legs and could only hear, how somebody kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, dad."

"Alex? What are you doing here? You should..."

"I heard the conversation by chance and I was confused, however, I was worried about you, although I know that one doesn't need to do this. Is it true; are you able to get back mum?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure... whether it's a good idea."

"You still love her/ and you miss her more than all other. Maybe she's the lacking part in your life. Do what your heart says. I always wanted to know who and how my mum was."

"Oh Alex, how very much I wish over and over again to lead a normal life... to have a normal family, and go together into the zoo or to have picnic. I wished, there's a future for us."

"Bring back mum and there will be a future. You're not alone." Alex embraced his dad and felt the cold skin, however, he knew, that a warm fire burned within him and that he was a dad everyone wished. "I probably should go before my babysitters appear. Do you come with me?"

"I must still take care of something. Hey Alex... you were the best that happened in my cursed life. I regret nothing."

Alex smiled and set off alone again on his way home didn't, a bit depressed, to go home without his dad.


	7. The Phone booth

Chapter 7:

-The Phone booth-

Michael fell asleep in the cold of the graveyard and woke up some when before noon but didn't know what to with the time and just how he looked like, he probably could go badly somewhere. He returned to the city and used the first phone cell that he foundHe picked out a number from the directory and dialed. Five times, he let it ring and he wanted to hang up, as sudden somebody answered... quite sleepy.

_"Yes... who is there?" _

"Michael."

_"Michael? What do you want?" _

"I hope I don't disturb you, Melissa. I only wanted to apologize, because of yesterday."

_"You don't need to apologize, there is nothing to excuse." _

"You're properly right."

_"What"? _

"Can I meet you...Central Park?"

_"Yeah...did something happened or why this undercover fuss?" _

"I must tell you something, I can't tell you at the phone."

_"O.K., I'll come, however, it will last another while, causes I've got a day off today and woke up only few minutes ago." _

"Take your time. Then see ya later."

_"Yes." _she had hung up.


	8. The naked Truth

Chapter 9:

-It's hard to let go-

All the way home she had cried, not certainly whether it was right to give him up that. The day got worse, as the weather suddenly radically changed and she hadn't even an umbrella with her and the cars on the streets were ruthless and drove through puddles, so that she got home totally soaked and dirty. The door clicked in, as she closed her again and on the wanted to go on the fastest way into the bathroom, to grant a showerHardly she ran upstairs, already called her mother her out of the kitchen.

"Mum, not now. I need a hot a shower."

"But I cooked you something. "

"I'm coming down immediately again."

Finally, she could take off her wet clothes and threw them straight away in the washing basket. She hung herself a bathrobe and a hair cloth somewhat near to the shower. Oh felt this good, to feel clean and nice warm water on the bare skin and to wash all dirt away however she had to think about Michael and it was as if somebody rammed a nail through her heart. She sat crying on the douche ground and lingered in this condition a while. She could hear a knock at the bathroom's door.

"Melissa, it's everything all right?" no answer came. "Darling, you're already in there since a half hour, is everything ok?"

Melissa came out from the shower, dried her off and put the bathrobe around her bare body and wound her hair into the small towel, then, the door opened. Her mum waited outdoors.

"It's nothing you should worry about. Men matter."

"Is something with Michael?"

"It's over. We will see us never again." she fell crying around the neck of her mother.

"Shhht... did he name also a reason? However, you looked so happily yesterday."

Melissa couldn't say the truth, but the truth was that he wouldn't like to see her again, exactly because he loved her and became ever clearer for her what really happened yesterday.The more she added up one and one, the more she understood what Michael had tried to explain her, what really happened yesterday. Twenty years not to know any feelings, and then, he finds them again and the first what had happened, his other side refuses and doesn't want to know this word, feeling 'love'.But when he kissed her today, it was like a dream... so naturally, she forgot that he was dead or a monster and she knew internally that he felt safe and that he really loved her.This thought let her cheer up a bit again. She wiped herself, the tears from the eyes and smiled a bit. "He is leaving the city." She lied.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. He really was a more charmingly young man."

Yes, that was he, refrained that he was no man anymore. But if again somebody thinks to know some bad things about vampires or werewolves, particularly about their appearance, then, she had to say that they have an angel's face.


	9. It’s hard to let go

Chapter 10:

-Let her alone!-

Meanwhile Michael was walked home in the hardest rain and was completely soaked... good that he only wore this scrap, otherwise he would have dripped like a waterfall

"Hey, Mike, where were you? You look like a drowned rat." Caleb joked however, Michael didn't answer on this stupid remark. Instead Michael went into the bathroom and took off at first the rest of his trousers and got into the shower. My gosh, half of the street dirt rinsed of his body. It was in time to take a shower before he was counted among the pigs. After few minutes, he had the shower thoroughly and the hair was washed too. He dried off and put the bathrobe around his hip. Oh shit, he couldn't go into his room and especially not in Kathleen's. He urgently needed clothes or for the start... underpants. He had no other choice as to ask the boys.

"Ehm... could lend me somebody of you a few shorts? I can't go in my room." the two only grinned. "Please."

"All right. In my room, in the low drawer of my dresser." answered Zed.

"Thank you."

He was again back again soon, hung up the bathrobe only shortly and then joined the two scavengers. He looked totally exhausted, but merely like in shock.

"What's the matter?" Caleb asked curiously.

"You don't look good. Are you sure that you want to pull this through today."

"If not today then never... I told Melissa the truth."

"You have what?" hissed Caleb.

"Don't believe, I feel any better."

"We want to hope this." growled zed. "Why didn't you kill her? You should drink something and should gain strength before you want to execute the revival."

"I won't kill her, savvy and if one of you only looks crooked at her, then you're only bones." hissed Michael, coming back his strengths again. It was difficult to one-estimate him when he's weak and when not. His weakens showed only his strengths and it needed much to weaken him. "Take care of Selene. It's getting dark soon. Bring her to me." he ordered.


	10. Let her alone!

Chapter 11:

-Back from the Cemetery-

Zed and Caleb were on the way back from the graveyard and carried a coffin with the remains of Selene.

"Why do we have actually to put up this ourselves, I mean he's giving us orders and we get nothing in return." complained Caleb suddenly.

"He ordered nothing, he only wishes it. Be glad that you're still alive. If you would be a simple Lycan, then, you would have a lesser chance of surviving."

"What should this mean again, simple Lycans? We're Lycans, hello."

"Yes, but Michael's blood flows in us, therefore we have a small advantage to others and now, shut up. Michael is a fair guy and he's fair in judging and I love his sister."

"You were never like this, you know that! You became a softy. In the past, you thought differently, were feared and had your own opinions. What is it that changed you?"

"Michael is a better teacher than one thinks, so I would say."

"Ah man, I give up."

Both towed this weight through half L.A. but, to excite by less attention, they used the sewage system. At night fall, they reached the apartment and towed the coffin directly in Michael's room, which now was empty, since all were now awake. They lifted the mummy out and put her gently onto the bed. All watched them, also Alex wanted to see now what happened next, but Michael stepped through them and closed the door. Now, he was alone with her.

"Why can't I go to them?" Alex wanted to know.

"Because, she needs especially rest and Michael... probably too. Don't worry, that will go already well. Come, let's do something in the living room what do you think?" Kathleen suggested. All twitched the shoulders and grinned.


	11. Back from the Cemetery

Chapter 12:

-Michael's Sacrifice-

Michael looked at this deserted and dried up body for a moment and he wasn't sure, whether he could really awaken her, because he never has done this, but if Selene could it with Viktor, so he was also able too. He gained his strengths and his feelings for her, then, his fangs grew and he bit into were his aorta at his wrist. The thick blood dripped first, something onto the dry surface of the breast, and then he moved his hand exactly over the mouth and let the blood flow into it. He didn't know how much it was necessary, but by approximately one liter, that he administered her, he stopped itself and his wound closed.He sat somewhat dizzy into the chair, which was in the right corner of the room. His eyes had changed to black, a sign, that he regenerated faster than desired and the animal was again tougher in him for a moment, however it didn't get a transformation, he could recover fast again. After an hour, he could determine that the deserted body began to build up again. First,veins and arteries, then the organs and muscles, until to the skin and hair. But she still lay lifelessly there and bare. Her skin surface and color was rough and blue, like a banding corpse. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and her eyes opened confused she sat up and stared into the room, like a child she folded herself together at the head of the bed and covered her breasts and her intimate body-parts, as she saw the quietly sitting man and didn't recognize him first. Then however, pictures flashed through her head, memories. She cried out. She couldn't bear these foreign pains. All pictures became clearer and she saw this man...and she kissed him...then she saw that they made love and a child appeared. Slowly she calmed down and fell into a sleep. Michael observed her a total five hours and he let her no second out of his sight. She was too weak, to regenerate herself alone. She woke up again, covered with a blanket. She hardly had the strength to speak, and really none to move, but she could whisper a word:

"Michael..."

He rose and knelt down beside her and touched her face. She hadn't changed yet more, only her vampiric blue eyes and her fangs attracted attention.

"I'm here. Rest now. I will leave you never again, I swear this."

"Michael..."

It was horribly to be seen her like this. She was in pain and he didn't want to with-look this any longer. Another once he bit himself into his wrist and pressed it at her mouth, until she clang at it and now drilled in her fangs into it and started to drain blood. Michael does a feature that everyone would classify as pain but in the opposite, he felt no pain however, after five minutes he snatched his arm away from and he fell back.A growl slipped him and his eyes changed from a blue into black. His breathing was heavy and his hair bristled itself. His instinct protected him however, this was no good sign. He tried to call down again and one to get a regular respiration. Selene, meanwhile, recovered rapidly fast. Her skin became pale and tender, her hair overgrew the shoulders and black, and then her eyes shifted from blue to brown. Her gaze hiked immediately to Michael at the ground. He was sweating and he hadn't recovered yet. Moaning he tried to fight against himself. Without noticing it, that she was bare, she climbed from the bed and knelt now beside him. Slowly, her hands touched his face. First, she felt fear, because her sixth sense warned her, but then she looked into the eyes of the trembling Michael, closed hers and kissed him. Michael's condition changed and he enjoyed her kisses and his hands touched her bare skin at the hips. The kiss became ever more and more ardent and familiar. Her caressed his bare upper body and bypassed his muscles, any more individual. Michael's touches became more intimate and he touched softly her breasts. He kissed now down from her neck, over her shouldersShe moaned on. He put her softly to the back, on her back and he caressed her over her breasts, slowly over her slim tummy over her sweet navel. From her shoulders, he now kissed her tender unnatural flesh of her boasts and then her navel. He bent over her, then, he kissed her again on her cold lips. Completely sweaty they embraced themselves. In this moment, words could say nothing and could describe what they felt. Michael brushed a strand from her face and couldn't yet believe it that she was together again with him. He smiled.

"I missed you so much!" he gave her a long lasting kiss and he looked at her in her full beauty. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"What happened, Michael? Why am I not dead?"

„Probably you rescued yourself by having rescued me at that time. My blood rescued you. If I had known, that you aren't dead, then, you would be here again already longer."

"How long was I in this sleep state? Weeks? Months?"

"Years, to be exactly 18 years. Our son also grew and he would be happy to see you."

"You mean... Alex? Is he alive?"

"Yes. He's in his change phase. He's no vampire, no Lycan or hybrid, well not direct. He's like me however he ages like a human being."

"You think that he isn't immortal?"

"I don't know, maybe he ages up to a certain age. However, he's more human than I. And now, rest yourself."he gave her a kiss on the forehead and she climbed again into the bed however, as he wanted to get up, he collapsed again.

"Michael! What's wrong with you!" immediately, she was out again from the bed and helped him up. however, he smiled somewhat uncertain"Don't say, I had drunk almost your whole blood. Why didn't you stop me, damn it!"

"Because, I love you. Don't worry, that will be fine again. We both will simply rest then what do you think?" she only smiled and gave him an easy slap one on his back head. "You're really never worried about yourself, even if it costs your life"

"Try to keep me away."


	12. Michael’s Sacrifice

Chapter 13:

-Sleepwalker-

Even if it was still dark outdoors, Selene and Michael slept deeply, while the others didn't know, what had happened in this room. They heard yells however, that's it then and this let them suspect something bad.

The two lay side by side in the bed. Selene however, had it somewhat more difficult with falling asleep. She remained long awake and watched Michael in the sleep and thought about negative consequences what Michael did for her. As the tiredness came over her, she turned to Michael and cuddled at his strong and cold body and fell into a deep sleep. Michael had transferred this time his memories to her and those were ribald. she had to with-look at, as he killed women and children on a location she didn't know, but then, pictures mingled again when they saw each other the first time...their first kiss and then, she saw pictures, from her own past... the birth of Alex and all was dark after it and the dream stopped. Selene became awaken, but not because of the dreaming, it was Michael. He slept restlessly. He was tossing and turning, moaned and began to sweat. Carefully, she whispered his name however he didn't wake up. She gave a try with mild touches and easy shakes however, nothing was of use. In the sleeps his body began to change. Selene was desperate, because she didn't know in which mood he will be. She dared not to call the others, therefore she waited. His transformation lasted few seconds however, he hadn't still wakened up. She had never seen something similar and never had heard it as well that a Lycan or now in his case, a hybrid changed itself without to know it, and if she thought of his memories so, then, it had happened already once, because she knew Michael. He would never kill women or children and no way healthy ones that have a roof over the head and have food. Something isn't right with him. She tried once again naming him with the name. he ultimately stayed motionless, his breath flat, then however, a deep growl slipped him from his throat then... chop-twitches, his eyes opened and Selene saw directly into his pitch-black eyes.

"Michael, no." she pled not to know whether he recognized her or understood her at all. "You don't want this." gently, she stroked his cheek. He felt so different... more cool and his skin felt like leather however she felt no horror. Michael only stared at her cold however he didn't show any features. Slowly, he put on, without to part his looks from her. He became conscious, that she was afraid and first, he didn't know why, then, he saw his hands. He didn't understand it. Why the hell had he changed! A few seconds later, he was located again in his human shape.

"Michael..." her voice trembled and embraced him. "What's wrong with you, Michael? You withhold me something."

"I'm fine. Now and then I've blackouts and I can remember nothing. Erika deciphered a diary by Alexander Corvinus and he was or isn't the first true hybrid. It's difficult... he was a hybrid, but he wasn't the chosen one for the balance."

"Chosen? By whom?"

"The underworld spoke to him and named a name... mine. I should be the master of the underworld which sounds so ridiculous."

"But..."

"I'm to more capable than only this, to possess all their strengths. I am capable to decide when I bite a human being to kill him or to change him into a vampire or Lycan. But I could be also capable, to lead a normal life again, provided that... I find Alexander's tomb and drink his blood...only then I would be able to connect the three contrasts."

"And when do you intend to go in search of it? I mean, what will happen, if you don't do this... refuses yourself or never find this tomb? Then what?"

"Then, my human side is dead and the animal has the upper hand and this would be terrible."

"How do you feel now? You have lost more blood as was necessary, everyone who had done the same... would have lost his immortal life. You're lucky that you're still..."

"I knew what I did and slowly I know my limits and the alarming thing at it is... there're none, none I know about. Let's sleep now. I love you and this count, nothing changed that I will protect you."

"You don't have too. I have never asked this for it."

„It's the only thing is worth it to living for. After I thought you're dead, I sought for a way to end my life, but whatever I tried, it was pointless. My instincts kept me away from it."

"What have we only done to you..."she was close to tears and sought his nearness. she held him only tight pressed her head at his breast.

Together, they fell asleep again and this time without occurrences. Selene slept at him nestled quietly like as statue and Michael, his arms were put over her hip and also found a peaceful sleep. The hours passed, also the others were now asleep, besides maybe the two wild-dogs and Alex, who still had probably homework to do, which he ignored the last few days very much. Michael was the first, that awakened from his sleep and unfastened itself gently from her without to awaken her. He stretched at the bed edge and rose then. Good that he still got a fresh T-shirt from the wardrobe yesterday, so he could only take it from the armrest and could only put it on. As quiet as possible, he opened the room door and closed it again so. Somewhat fluctuating, he staggered into the kitchen and got two bottles blood out and came back into the living room. Why were the damn curtains open, the sun was insufferable! Immediately he closed then and noticed only then that Zed and Caleb exactly came in through the door. He didn't give them big attention and sat on the sofa and slurped the first bottle within shortest time of and the second followed after, but he didn't feel better yet.

"Hey Michael. Forgive me the stupid question, but…how are you?" asked Zed and Caleb wanted to know it too.

"It's gonna be fine again, I only need... one or two fresh victims, however, it's still daytime."

"What prevents you from it? Approximately not this light, or?"

„It hurts me, however, it guess is only momentary, don't worry."

"Do you want... that we bring you somebody?"

„I hate this but as an exception... I would be glad. Thank you."

"Nothing to thank."


	13. Sleepwalker

Chapter 14:

-The Faked FBI Agents-

Zed and Caleb could invert themselves again and could go again trough the door. It wasn't simple in broad daylight, to let vanish two people so simply, and Michael needed this time healthy to gain his strengths faster again and important to attain his consciousness again. They decided to go to the police, or better said into the prison.They disguised themselves as FBI agents and visited the cells. They asked them for prisoners which were sentenced life or even to death. Bull's eye! There were a big selection and the luck... or the misfortune for them... meant it well, because there were two rather big and powerful guys, that looked more than healthy and smelled tempting. They were sentenced to death because of raping and cannibalisms and triple murder. The perfect candidates for Michael.

"What does the FBI want of such scum and good-for-nothings?" the officer wanted to know.

"Secret matter." answered Caleb.

"The FBI has its reasons and it's better to know for the security of us all, how we can protect ourselves from such criminals, or how it can actually occur."

"We're bound to observe confidentially, officer however we would appreciate, if you could help us with it."

"You have to fill in a few forms however, there should be not any further problems. If you please follow me!"

Zed followed directly behind the officer, Caleb still looked shortly at the prisoners and then, followed them too. No idea, why these accursed police were so stupid and didn't recognize the fake, but at the latest when they checked all, the disguise will be busted, but this wouldn't detain them and the two felons will have got their punishments behind themselves.Caleb was always the one, that couldn't shut his mouth and rather got into action, while Zed rather was the thinker and more skillful in word handling. Therefore he left the paper-works and the talking up to him...the whole procedure lasted approximately two hours until they could finally lead the prisoners in handcuffs away. Both signed the forms, and then they left the cells and put the two on the backseats of the car. They said goodbye politely with a handshake and got as well into the car. They left the high-security terrains however they didn't set off to the FBI main building, and that became the two on the backseats clearly at the latest, as they rather drove from the city. But they knew that the FBI treated gladly such types like dirt. Then, they stopped before a building, which absolutely resembled none police building. Of course Zed and Caleb got out at first, opened the back doors and dragged the unsuspecting sacrifices unpleasantly out of the car and forced them to go up the stairway, or sooner, they stumbled upward.

"Where the hell you actually take us, you bastards!" the black Hun swore, who smelled an ambush slowly. "You're not from the FBI, are you? Who are you people?"

The Lycans however remained cold and expressionless. As they arrived at the wished front door, they opened and Caleb pushed his hostage as first in, so that he fell to the ground. However, Zed's hostage faced directly Michael and only laughed.

"That should be a joke. If that is supposed to be one rescue action, then, I don't know whether we should thank you or that's a kind of underground company." Michael approached him, threw Zed and Caleb looks to, that they can move away and could leave him alone. They nodded and they went into the room of Alex, in order to help him with the homework, which he had specifically gotten for his coming absorption examinations. Like an animal, Michael viewed greedily his prey and grinned. Perfect."Who spoke of freedom?" Michael spoke now insidiously in a quiet tone.

"You look not exactly like the police and not dangerous. Come on, remove us those stupid handcuffs."

"Oh?" Michael stood behind the first, put his hand at the handcuffs and shattered them with a single grasp, then, he took over the second. Both saw at him with a completely helpless look and they wanted to leave this fucking apartment as fast as possible, but Michael used his abilities and obstructed their way.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"You really thought that you can escape your punishment. We decided...to premature it somewhat and however we don't want to waste your lives."

"What now, what do you intend? Do you want to kill us or do you let us go?"

"No, I want your blood." he had enough drawing out and he needed fresh blood... now and here. He seized the strong, dark Hun and sank his fangs into the tender human flesh at his neck.This immediately fell silent. as Michael had drained his blood, it was the second's turn, however, he fought, with hands and feet, beat with all his strength on Michael, but Michael pushed him with one chop to the ground, bent over the whimpering and pleading for his life fellow and hesitated no second and his teeth cut the skin open and the warm, sweet blood streamed narcotic down his throat. A deep growl hardly from his throat, he sensed like his skin and muscles twitched. The animal within him showed itself again for a second time, unsatisfied like it was…it found pleasure in the remnants of the corpses. He shredded the bodies, devoured the flesh in big mixes and he polished off the organs too, that tasted particularly delicious for him. As he only could see scraps and bones before him, he calmed down again and he changed again in his normal condition. His head hammered and the blood taste still lay on his tongue, but he felt again like beforeStrong enough to hold upright his mind...strong enough to help Selene. Selene. She can't see this battlefield…she would' not understand it. Therefore, he threw the remains into a refuse bag and threw it out of the window in the dark dead end, where, as it seemed no one had taken away the garbage for a long time. Good that it was parquet flooring otherwise he couldn't get ride off anymore of the little blood that he had wasted.After he had removed it, he lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment.


	14. The Faked FBI Agents

Chapter 15:

-Uncertainty-

Meanwhile, Alex had stopped to grumble about his homework and instead he wanted to leave room or anyway an answer.

"What actually happened out there?"

"I wouldn't like to know this." was Caleb's simple answer.

"Michael has bad habits, what concerns distorting of his prey." Zed answered him somewhat more exactly.

"What does that mean? Is he fine?"

"Yes, he is amazingly very well. As I already said he distorts his preys until nothing more remains except bones. It's the most inhuman thing I've ever seen and it's also not usual for someone like us to treat victims like this."

"Why does he do this?"

"Because only so he can satisfy his hunger and his thirst, that simple." mumbled Caleb.

"Do you already know something... about my mum? Is she all right?"

"We don't know yet and we didn't want to bother Michael either."

"When do you have actually your absorption examinations?" Caleb shifted the topic.

"Next week... Monday and Tuesday. The first day is theory at the second, physical tests. The second part probably becomes a children's game, I hope this involves also the first part, because I always become nervous with written tests."

„We don't doubt you but maybe only a tip for the second part: keep back yourself."

"Why, Zed? Why should I keep back myself if I have the chance to prove me?"

"Because you have to prove nothing. No one can beat you in physical disciplines. Keep back yourself. If you got the job, then, they will appreciate your abilities. But never forget, as very much they praise you for your work, never mention what you are, even if they wouldn't believe it, but maybe they still would get the stupid idea to abuse you as a guinea-pig."

"Ah nonsense, why should I be afraid of those, they are..."

"They have their ways, there I'm sure for it and... we're not scabby animals like all thinks. We don't lust after power and control, as they represent it always in films or as this Kraven wants it.Michael doesn't want this either, frankly, me too. No idea why one must do always such a racket about this. If we're already called animals, then, we also act as such. we don't care about human issues."my God that was a preach, but Zed goy the point and Alex could see the point more or less and that he now also belonged into this world, he would never think in dreams to kill the president in order to have only control over all, which would have been to simple.

"I got it."


	15. Uncertainty

Chapter 16:

-Meet the Parents-

Slowly Selene sat onto the edge of the sofa, where Michael had fallen asleep again. She had wrapped a brown, light and warm cover for herself, that she definitely couldn't find any clothing in Michael's room that fit her. She looked at him. This scene reminded her of the night, at she could save him from Lucian, but not before the bite which changed his fate... at the night, at which he had rescued her before bleeding to death and drowning. As she took him to the mansion... unconscious he lay there on the sofa... innocent and so human. She looked at the two necklaces that he carried around the neck. One of them she knew only too well. She touched her and had to keep it in mind, how dreadful it had to be for Lucian, to watch Sonja die. The other necklace was new and she didn't have any idea why he carried something like this. her hand glided over his breast and stopped, as she touched his face. Slowly, he opened the eyes and she smiled at him softly.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

"I should ask you this, Michael. I'm fine... generally."

"Then, it wasn't in vain." he smiled somewhat sorrowfully.

"You almost lost your life about to keep a dead body alive. Have you to be like this!"

"I had rather lost my mind...will not happen again."

"I will hope this or I wished myself, that I've killed you when I had the chance." never before, she had this security, the affection, and above all love felt for somebody and in no way for a... vampire... Lycan... human being or whatever, but she felt strong on his side and she couldn't think off an eternity without him. Passionately, her lips touched his. his tongue glided over her sharp fangs and with intent cut itself at it. this did Selene resembles and her blood mingled, tasted good like sweetly nectar.Selene looked at him licked the lips and tasted the pure blood from Michael. Michael had tasted her blood for a long time no more, however, he didn't want to rob her and made a lot of money only with the minimum.

"Why did you do this?"

"I'm not afraid anymore that I could injure you. I was afraid to execute the revival, for a reason: my blood could kill you... in this lo**t." **

"Something probably changed, but I don't regret it and this I have to owe you. But I can't nevertheless understand how it's possibly for me, to be still alive."

"Because I want it so." he kissed her. As he saw over her shoulder, he noticed Zed and Caleb standing in background. He smiled at Selene and sat up.

"Do we disturb you?" asked Zed to the security before they simply entered. Selene turned around and had some difficulties, to recognize both, that her own memories still had became blurred a bit, however, Michael explained it to her step by step and as she saw that he trusted them, so she could trust them too.

"Nice to have you with us again, Selene." smiled Caleb. He hardly had to know her the last time, and if he remembered properly, he never had been able to it. Selene also smiled.

„It's strange for me but, I'm glad to be back. Forgive me if I don't remember you completely but I give my best."

"We have now time." answered Zed.

Now, somewhat shyly, a young man appeared around the corner, and Selene's heart would be stand still, if she would have been alive. She looked undecided at Michael, he only nodded. "Go to him." he whispered to her. Uncertainly, she got up, clang at the cover and went to Alex. She looked at her... their son, but she couldn't express herself, how happy she was, instead she embraced him. He had so incredibly much in common with Michael.

"Mum..."

"Ah Alex... I thought I would never see you again."

"Michael told me how beautiful you are and I could never have imagined that you are so beautiful."

"You're like your father, a charmer."

"But he has your blemishes." Michael grinned shamelessly.

"is he always so mean to you... mum?" for the first time, he could use this word directly on her and it felt so good. He had a family, even if she was some different from others, however, he had somebody to love and that remained quite the same.

"Pretty much." she smiled. Alex fell into her arms and wanted to let her go never again and kissed her cheek.

"That's not true. I'm not mean... only honest." Selene grabbed a pillow of the nearby located chair and threw it directly Michael into the face.

"You get back this." and he threw it back at her into her face, but what she didn't expect... he was to fast to be perceived and he came directly before her while she removed the pillow from her face.

"That's unfair." he said laughing and kissed her. She became weak with his type how he could outwit her.

"Yes... this is it."

"Well this will become something." muttered, Alex grinning in itself. Michael and Selene embraced their son. A family was united. But whether this luck will last and whether it helped Michael to find himself, that lay far in the distant. What the little family had not noticed, it was still at daytime and that the whole time shone the sun easily into the room and Selene suddenly twitched abruptly back and did a fearful sound and looked at Michael inquiringly.

"Calm down..."

"Why... why doesn't this burn. Michael?" her voice trembled before fear and seized Michael's hand. Michael saw first to Alex then to the two in the background and he didn't know what to answer, although he suspected the answer, instead he embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Michael, what's going on here? What change causes your power on me? It scares me."

"Stop talking about power. All are talking here as if I would be almost a God or whatever, but I'm not. Somewhere, I have to have a weakness. Possibly my blood has transferred you some advantages... endure of daylight is one of it."

"I hope it's the only one, I don't endure any further strains."

"You know, I won't force you to go at the light, you don't have to see the sun, if you don't want."

"No, it's just... it's so terribly long ago, as I had felt the warmth of the sun, so long time ago, that I forgot, how it's like to feel her. I only need time, that's all what I'm asking for."

"I can live with it."


	16. Meet the Parents

Chapter 17:

-Beloved Beast-

"Apropos live, sorry if I disturb the conversation. What will you undertake now because of Alaska, Michael? Since Selene is now with us, we could accompany you."

"Alaska? What's in Alaska, Michael?"

"Rumors say that Alexander Corvinus' tomb lies hidden there and I must find it, that's all what I know and should happen soon. I will go alone."

"No, I will come with you. Don't think that you get me again to yourself and then ignore that simply. I don't let me order-around like this."

"Oha, never argue with a women, dad." Alex laughed.

"You're right, it's difficult to talk your mum something out. She nearly got it to get us both killed because she didn't want to listen to me."

"How this?"

"Doesn't matter just that your dad had at that time already the bad habit to rescue me, also as a mortal."

"Hey, it was my job and I didn't know that you were a vampire."

Those accuses lasted until the sun set at the horizon and the waning moon rose. It was in the time now, to wake up for the others, and they wondered gradually what should these squabbling and laughter in the living room out there, it wasn't to endure anymore.Kathleen was the first among the vampires that awakened and left the room. Still a bit sleepy, she couldn't believe what she found in the next room.

"Hello, Selene." Selene turned around and didn't recognize her voice at first and wrinkled the forehead. She had known Kathleen only shortly and only as a mortal, but before her stood a vampire. Kathleen stepped next to Zed and put her arm around his hip. now Selene was mixed up unambiguous.

"Selene, you know my sister after all, don't you?"

"Yes, but... she is a vampire."

"Because I wanted it and didn't want to lose her. She was dying and I asked Erika..."

In that moment Erika and her two colleagues stepped into the living room. Erika didn't know whether she should smile or not, since she knew that she and Selene didn't have the best times in the past, however became good friends in time, therefore she remained friendly.

"Glad to see ya again."

"What are you doing here then? What's with Kraven?"

"Well... he's still under the undead and he's rather sour on me, since I helped Michael and Kathleen and also you, time ago. He found out it and I didn't want to wait until he gave me hell and I vanished and now, am here... more or less in security." Erika recovered shortly.

"Michael is again the good-natured one. One can't understand you, what?"

"I only decided... not to live like a beast, even if it doesn't look so."

"What he had told to me, he's rather human being than what he is, anyway his feelings and also his thinking, however, what concerns his actions, they are...well...animalistic."

"Thank you, that you must point it out to me, Erika. I know what I am and am not proud."

"And what's the problem? I think that we all live from blood or meat." thought Selene.

"I eat my victims to the bones and I can't help myself. I killed children, without to know, what I really did and I swear to you, if I only smell Kraven, I don't hesitate. I changed myself, Selene, I mutated further and I don't know whether it goes further."

"Mutated? That's impossible..."

"I wished it would be so. After Markus had bitten me and I was dying my body began to fight against the immortal dead and when I killed Markus, I left nothing remaining and that was the tip of the iceberg. Pure blood of an Elder mingled with the blood of the oldest Lycan, Lucian and my blood... a composition for a bomb."

"And that is the reason why you must find Alexander."

"One try is worth it. I don't want to talk about it anymore…it makes the matter even worse." he was silent and embraced Selene and gave her an unintentional feeling that he can't be any longer with her or will.


	17. Beloved Beast

Chapter 18:

-Addicted to you-

In this night all went for a walk, also Alex, who perceived a hunger once again, however not as badly as the previous nights. Erika and Kathleen walked in the front, on both sides the Death Dealer and Alex. Selene and Michael went on the back hand in hand. Actually it was a rather relaxed mood and the night was quiet and fresh. But Michael was the only one with a bad feeling, however he avoided showing, it shouldn't worry all and if he knew about it, it sufficed. He put his hand around Selene's hip and pulled her at his side.

"You're so quiet, Michael."

"I talked enough and furthermore, I see the night again with other eyes with you and I don't get it spoiled."

"I still must think of Viktor... how he gave me this life, to avenge my family...and I did this." she laughed ironically. "But I don't feel better. It's difficult to compensate me with it that I don't belong longer to the Death Dealer. It was my job to kill Lycans and now... we can't even trust us."

"Yeah... however we have us." A while, they were silent, then, Michael stopped.He was addicted to her and he showed this with a kiss. She was hundred-times more beautiful in the moonlight.

"For what was that then?" she whispered smiling.

"I only show that I'm more addicted to you as blood." he tried to quip.

"I believe you this on the word."

"How do you feel?"

"What shall all these questions, I'm no more a little child, I'm fine. My head becomes clearer and my strengths are coming back again, too…if you mean this."

"Then it's good."

"Only one thing...I desire to drink something."

"Fresh or this disgusting clone-blood?" he grinned.

"I lived for a long time with this clone-blood, however, to the alternation I have nothing against fresh blood."


	18. Addicted to you

Chapter 19:

-Taylor Corvinus-

As everyone had its victim and had killed it, all were satisfied and somewhat in better mood. It went about twelve o'clock midnight as they set off to the way home again.They went remote a way somewhat outside the city, as the way exactly was cut off them from a big amount of vampires. Immediately Michael stood before Selene, Alex and Kathleen to protect them, but they were surrounded. The two Lycans already had changed; the vampires one could see the blue in their eyes and their white fangs. Only Alex and Michael still remained quiet. Well yes, Alex didn't know exactly what he should do, because he knew not at all whether he can change and furthermore he never had done it.Instead, he only growled, that mixed with the other Lycans'. Still those strange vampires didn't attack yet and so did it the small group. Wait. Heavy-armed with silver nitrate ammunition like also with radioactive, they waited for an order.Kraven. The situation was more than critical. Michael knew that he couldn't protect all this time. Zed and Caleb couldn't endure such a freight of nitrate once again in their bodies, Kathleen and the others would go up in flames by the first shot of radioactive shotsHe could only hope that all Selene hasn't yet forgotten all and could put her fight experience into action. Kathleen looked somewhat uncertain as the only one, 'cause she never was in a such a situation, but Alex now stood beside her side and made himself ready for battle.As it had explained Michael to him... all happens from instinct, and this time he had a good reason to show his abilities. In this silent of the night, as one could hear no breathing and could see no movements, one shot suddenly fell and hit Michael.Immediately Alex wanted to him, but his dad immediately was again on his feet and was completely pissed off. He roared, that the blood of all. He gave Alex and Selene the order, to stay here and to look after Kathleen and Erika. Erika's companies had always their arms with them and were ready for battle, also like the two Lycans, that waited only for it to bite off a few heads. As this was clarified, Michael had changed mold into his monstrous hybrid form shortly after and the scraps of his clothing fell only to the ground. His sharp claws and teeth almost glistened with their sharpness. He only could hear "fire!" and the fire was pointed on him. A few times, he fell backwards, but was immediately again on his feet and slit open the first throat. a furious snarling slipped him and showed the next his teeth and the last what this saw, was a mighty claw in his face.Meanwhile, the Lycans also like the Death Dealers of Erika tried to avoid the shots. as however, two of Erika's people were shot and also Alex was wounded by two different bullets at the same time and cried out more fully in pain, it was directed Michael's attention towards his son and cleared a bloody, corpse strewn way to him.

"Hold fire!" suddenly screamed a voice in the crowd. Completely pissed off, Michael got up again and saw a dark shape approaching him. He couldn't see his face, cause it was covered by a hood, but he smelled a vampire... rather old and male. The one only grinned and got closer to this hybrid. Michael only snarled and waited, to turn this flippant fellow the neck.

"That should be the notorious hybrid from which one only talks and the descended of Alexander." he hissed. Now Selene stepped beside Michael and hissed:

"What do you want from us? Did Kraven set you on us?" the stranger looked somewhat strangely at her, because he sniffed in her a foreign power, which wasn't usually for a vampire. He could also sense her most deeply hate on Kraven, but he remained quite.

"Yes and no. Nobody sends me. If I do something, then out of own interest. Kraven's weak, however, if he wants something...then one can keep away him badly from it, to the example to kill this abhorrence here... what becomes quite difficult, as I see. He's remarkable, respect. but our world has no place for a carnivore above our food chain."

"Who are you that it dares to challenge him? I won't keep away you from it or I won't keep him away from tearing out your fresh tongue."

"My name's not of importance." with one powerful beat he sent Selene unceremoniously back to the others, where she could taste her blood good and wiped it off.That's it, Michael had lost his patient and yelled at the stranger and attacked him with a mighty and fast beat, so that the one was hurled through the air, however, Michael followed him and raised him again highly unceremoniously at the throat. His claws cut into the flesh of his opponent.To his surprises his victim countered with an also powerful beat into his face. Michael tottered backwards and as he saw clearly again, a next came and another followed, until he lost the balance then and fell to the ground. Now, it was grasped his and the stranger bent over him, so that he could see the teeth and the blue eyes.

"My father was an abomination...and you will keep him now company!" he hissed sharp in Michael's ear and he drilled his claws into Michael's breast and the hand at the throat cut open him the neck. Michael screamed fully of pain. Alex, who still lay at the ground in the background, but slowly had recovered himself from his shock, heard his father. Kathleen like also Selene wanted to keep him back, however the fury within him was kindled and he attacked. Not aware off, the one disguised as a monk was hurled by a very huge beat from Michael away. Alex attacked him further... avoided and beat with an aimed beat into the face of his opponent.Meanwhile, Michael tried his to get back on his feet, but he didn't make it so easily. these fucking sores didn't want to heal, however, he saw, that Alex needed help and as he saw, that he was overcome by the stranger and there was no escape anymore, Michael got up for a last attack and he was nearly faster than the light and he scarred its face and hurled him quite a lot meters from him away, then he yelled and snarled and he tore apart a dozen further vampires, which full-shot him with bullets until the end.The stranger got on his feet again even if he needed this time somewhat longer, but he hissed only and screamed to the retreat.Michael only snarled after them and as they had vanished into the night, he changed back and collapsed... still the open sore sighted.

"Michael!" yelled Kathleen and Selene at the same time and ran to him. Caleb and Zed still enjoyed at their prey as they heard screams and also set off.

"Dad"! Alex knelt beside him and was close to tears.

"We cannot stay here... we have to go back. Whoever knows whether this bastard is coming back again with reinforcement." it was Selene, which kept a cool head. Caleb that was still in his Lycan form, stepped closer, packed Michael on his shoulder and set off as first as fast as he could home. Zed decided for simple reasons not to change back and only so he could protect them faster in emergencies. Alex was injured, not only from the shots but also from the fight, but it healed slowly on the way home.


	19. Taylor Corvinus

Chapter 20:

-Time's running out for Michael-

Caleb was about some in the lead and had time to change back in quite and brought Michael in his bedroom. for a few seconds, he let him alone to put on a few shorts and a T-shirt shortly, however he went so fast he was able to go back again to Michael with a basin with warm water and a cloth. Michael was blood-over flown and now still lost blood through these sores. Some minutes later, the others also stormed through the door and looked aghast at Michael's motionless body through the room door. Selene and Kathleen went at his side and took on to clean his sores. Totally distressed, Alex stood beside Erika, hadn't yet comprehended what happened. Before a few days, he had pierced him, today he became full-pumped by bullets and nevertheless he got up again, but these sores didn't want to heal. What the hell was wrong here! Selene didn't think long and ordered Caleb to bring five blood preserves.He didn't make long and went into the kitchen, got the preserves from the chamber out of another refrigerator and entered the room and gave her the blood preservesNow, she needed only fine hoses and needles in order to execute a transfusion... like she had done it with Viktor, only that she led the blood directly into his main-veins in order to slow down his blood loss. It lasted hours, until Michael started to breathe again regularly and the bleedings had stopped, however, he suffered under a strange fever. This blood however didn't help him on that occasion. He had to defeat it from own strength. The sun began to rise and was in time to rest for the vampires...particularly Kathleen. Once again, she saw Michael in a horrible state. The last time she thought to lose him... at this, what he had become and he almost had killed her, as well as Selene. She thought this time to lose him to the worst...at the certain death even if seemed impossible for her, after all what she had seen and had experienced. Selene sent her to bed, however, granted Alex another couple of minutes to stay with him. Together, they sat down beside Michael on the bed edges.

"What's wrong with him? Why... he's suddenly so... sick? I don't want that he dies!" he knew that he was growing up and it doesn't look good for itself, if he cried, but he never had a father and now, as he had found him, he dies off him. Selene took him into her arms and kissed him on the forehead. Even she was desperate.

"I don't know... I really don't know, the last time as I saw him like this, he was to be changed, and however this situation here is different. He should have been regenerated himself by now, however, the sores are still visible. Who was this guy, who inflicted this?"

"I couldn't see his face, but he was a vampire... this I could smell it, however, he was terribly strong and didn't carry any weapon with itself. Maybe dad can help us... if he... awakens again."

And this lasted weeks until this happened. Until the fever lowered itself and the deep sores healed, it passed more than a week, however he was still in a kind of coma. Selene replaced regularly the blood preserves in order to hope that this would stabilize his strengths again and promoted the awakening. But it was useless. As Alex came into the room, as usual, in order to see, whether something had changed, Selene asked him for a strange favor.She wanted to take some blood from him and infects it Michael, since she could determine approximately the same genes and abilities in Alex.

"I do everything to help my dad and you think that this will help?"

"I hope it." she got a syringe forth and stung in Alex's upper arm vein and took him a full syringe blood. Alex hated to be stung and therefore he did also a grimace, which made Selene laugh. "It astonishes me that you're still alive is by those shots, just like you react with a needle."

"Sorry."

„Now we are waiting." Selene now stung in Michael's vein and infected the blood. it spread out quickly in the bloodstreams and twitches drove through his body, however, still no sign of an awakening.


	20. Time’s running out for Michael

Chapter 21:

-Bitter Sweet Defeat-

"Where were you, Taylor? You look dreadful." giggled amusing from her sofa. Taylor beat the hood to the back and swore in his old language more Dianira, that was spoken no more or only rarely today and this made Dianira only laughing. She got up and approached him, bewitched him and touched seductively his neck with her long fingernails and began to massage him. He hated it if she did this. They were already for some centuries together and they experienced already much. From time to time they split up their so-called kingdoms of darkness and spent longer times separated from each other. Also like Viktor, Markus and Amelia, also they had daylight guardians, but they never had any problems, however they heard about Lucian, the rebel under the Lycans.

"I could find Michael and had surprised him and his so beloved companions."

"And... were you successful?"

"We lost approximately half of the men, which I had at the disposal. And more than the half this hybrid killed them so simply. if this fucking descendant of Michael wouldn't have hindered me at it, then, I had pulled out the guts of this beast the and finished him as I had the chance."

"What happened?"

„ He went crazy and if I had remained, it would be over... damn it."

"You're not better than Kraven... you simply run and crawl away." she provoked him easily.

"I don't run away, is that clear... not if I have a good reason... "

"And that would be?"

"Now, I know his strengths and how he acts. We must separate them... only so we can kill him. Kraven should gets to work on Erika and his sister and you take over this other vampiress, who's seems to be his companion. I will take care of his son and afterwards even about him."

"My sister and the Elder would be proud of you. It's a disgrace that you didn't serve them; probably they would be still alive, with your clever tactics. I'm still wondering, how Viktor could trust Kraven."

"Yes, a disgrace, because I would have never let it come that far and killed this Michael already from the beginning, but you know how very much I hate regent. This eternal 'who is the most powerful' or 'this one is to blame for the matter' fuss, this makes me sick. Not even Viktor knew from my existence. Markus had to be silent or he knew his fate."


	21. Bitter Sweet Defeat

Chapter 22:

-Coma-

Selene didn't left Michael's side. She spent day and nights at his bed, in the hope, that he would awaken every moment. She had fallen asleep, probably she had cried. Since a few days, she wanted to be alone with him, and asked the others, also Alex, not to enter this room anymore.After two weeks or so... she had stopped to count the days...She slept with the arms put crossed on the bed, as she suddenly felt easy movements. First, she thought that it is the winds or it was herself however then she felt fingertips on her palm. Immediately, she woke up and took his hand. He still had closed his eyes, however, he tried to say something, because his lips moved easily, however nothing came out.

"Michael... can you hear me?" she whispered and he nodded, then slowly his eyes caught to open and looked directly at her. As always, Michael tried to show her a smile, however, he had pains and that he couldn't hide. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..." he said with a weaker voice, and everyone knew that he lied.

"Liar. I see that something is not right." he now leaned on his elbows and sat up, a vehement pain stung through his breast. "Your sores started to heal only a week ago. Who was this vampire?"

"I can't remember or weak. I was out of rage and had nothing else in mind, as to kill him. He whispered something..."

„What exactly?" Michael tried to exert itself to think about to answer her at least this question honestly.

"he didn't say much and I don't know whether that what I had heard, was no hallucination. _'My father was an abomination'_ was his message."

"Ah shit... that's impossible! Or do you think approximately..."

"...that it's Alexander's son... yes." he tried now to sit on the bed edge, so that he could get up.

"How couldn't we been able to hear about him, if he lives already that long?"

"The same as with me... you didn't want to believe a myth and besides, he held himself pretty well hidden. If you don't mind... I'd like to go something at the fresh air, my back hurts from this laying around. How long was I actually tied at the bed?"

"Almost a whole month."

Fluctuating Michael rose and got fresh clothing from the wardrobe and left the room does carpentry. he got dressed a jeans jacket and set off itself alone outdoors. Selene stood into the hallway and looked after him anxiously.

"Why have you always to play the hero." she talked to herself and came back again into the apartment, where she changed the bed-linen of Michael and granted herself after it refreshment. The first time for weeks she used the shower again and she rested after it on the sofa in the living room, where she paged in the book a bit, that Erika had brought with her. she couldn't understand it, but as she only read the name _'Alexander Corvinus'_, a cold shiver drove down her back, it became worse, as she read the name _'Michael'_, even if she couldn't read the rest, so she knew, that there was more behind it, than Michael had told her and no wonder, that he lives in isolation. After a while also she became tired, after three days and nights no sleep, so she could uses the sleep pretty good.


	22. Coma

Chapter 23:

-The Walking Death-

The people stared at the strange young man on the street. Chalk-pale and the eyes easily blue and his body completely trembling, they thought he would collapse every moment. Michael felt himself like he seemingly looked like and he didn't have any idea where he should go. In this moment, he only thought of Melissa, the young girl, that had reminded him so very much of Selene and he had spared her...because of love and this love began to be kindled again in him, almost burned that it already hurt.He had to see her…although he broke a promise or rather an oath but maybe she could help him. He went up the stairs which led to the front door and he rang. It last a while, until somebody opened the door... and he had hoped that it wouldn't be her mother.

"Michael? Is it you?" she asked him quite confused.

"Good day, Misses Keoh. I'm sorry, if I bombard you simply so, but is Melissa here?"

"You don't, on the contrary, I'm rather surprised. Melissa said that you left the city, but Papperlapapp, come in, you don't look well." she asked him in and accompanied him into the living room. "Please, sit down. I will bring you a tea. Melissa should be back soon."

"If I bother you or detain from something... I can go also again."

"How as you look like, I don't let you go." she smiled at him. He replied her smiling. It wasn't right for him to be here, after all what he had done to Melissa. He looked from one wall to the other, so he could view the pictures and photos. He liked this place. It radiated a warmth and life, what he had known no more long ago. Misses Keoh returned with one cup of tea and sat beside him. He thanked and took straight away a sip.

"You should go to a doctor. What actually drives you in your condition to leave the house?" she was too careful and he wishes, he could tell her what was wrong with him... if he had known it himself.

"Ironically I'm a doctor."

"Then, you should know better that it wasn't the brainiest."

"Fresh air is good for every patient, believe me."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I can't..."

"I would be glad and certainly also Melissa and besides you should spare yourself."

"Then... love too."

As they talked somewhat farther about it, what it gave for dinner and also about Melissa, they could hear the door and an exhausted Melissa went upstairs without realizing the two.But she came as usual after she had changed the clothes downward in order to help her mother with preparing dinner if she was once at home.

"Hey mum..." she stopped as she saw the guest sitting in the living room beside her mother. "Hey, Michael."

"Hey." he tried not to look at her directly, whoever knows what she now saw, instead he drank his tea further

"Mum what is he doing here?"

"He wanted to talk to you and I invited him for dinner."

"Well great."

"I believe, it's better, if I go. Many thanks misses Keoh." he gave her the empty cup and got up. He threw Melissa only a fleeting look to, as he went past her. As he wanted to open the door, he simply collapsed. His legs gave in. Misses Keoh ran to him and helped him again up on his feet. Melissa stood only there and couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't know Michael like this, if it was really Michael.

"We can eat somewhat later, Michael should rest first. I will bring him medicine and more tea."

"All right, bring him in my bedroom; I only get some warm water and a wash rag."

Misses Keoh showed him where Melissa's room was and removed him the jacket, so that he could lie down. She went down the stairway into the kitchen again where she gathered the matters for Michael. Meanwhile, Melissa entered for her bedroom, with the bowl in the hand and shut the door.

"Why are you here?" she sat down on a chair beside the bed and touched his forehead, in order to measure the temperature, but it didn't astonish her as she felt only cold.

"I didn't know where to go."

"And why aren't you with your sister and son?"

"I didn't want to be a burden on them."

"Then, you decided, to be a burden on me instead." she didn't show any feelings for Michael, probably she still couldn't forgive him, but he didn't want it either. It knocked at the door and her mother stepped in with a thermo jug and a glass with a dissolving pill.

"Here is tea and a lemonade tablet against the fever." she put the jug on the small night table and gave him the glass. "Drink it."

"Thank you very much."

"Mum... could you leave us alone for a second... please."

"All right, I will take care then about dinner."

"That's lovely." Melissa gave her a kiss on the cheek. As they were alone again, she was more than curious, what was wrong with Michael. He put the glass aside.

"You seem to be not so talkative today how I have you in memory. What's wrong? It's only strange that one like you drinks tea and says yes to an invitation for dinner."

„Have you any experience in medicine?"

"What should this question?"

"Or others question, do you have any access to a laboratory? I'd like to examine something... my blood, to be exactly."

"You can go to the doctor for it…he would do it for free."

"I feels shit and somebody is on my heel... he wants to kill me and probably also does it."

"I thought that nothing and nobody could kill you."

Michael took off the T-shirt and crusted sores appeared on his breast also like at his neck, as he put his hair aside.

"Those are almost one month old and didn't heal. I want to know what's happening within me, for it I need a blood-test."

"Ah God! Who did this to you?"

"Family, if one can name it so. The son of the first... hybrid and my ancestor, but he is a vampire."

"I believe you could use our laboratory, a friend of me is the boss there and if you are a doctor, it should be no problem. Drink the lemonade tablet and come downstairs, if you feel after it."

"Melissa... I... am scared for them, that I love."

"You will be soon on your feet again; you are a fighter from nature. Not only physically even if it's about feelings. If you think I forgot or stopped to love you, then, you were wrong. I still love you however I can't forget what you withhold me."

"You wouldn't have let me close to you anymore, would you?" he smiled.

"Well possibly. I will go to have a look whether I can help my mum and if we can eat, if it's right for you. You can stay here for the night. I will prepare this guest room for you."

"Melissa...may I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, I'll bring you immediately a bathrobe."

"Thank you."

She smiled left him alone. Her mother already was hard-working with cooking and it smelled marvelously of fresh vegetables, mash potato and after steak on delicious gravy with onions.

"Mum, could you fry the steak for Michael somewhat less long, he doesn't like it completely through, the same for me."

"I could never get used to it that your father liked it rather bloody too...this is disgusting.

"Thank you." she gave her a fast kiss on the cheek and grinned. "I still bring Michael a bathrobe shortly. He'd like to get fresh still shortly or rather would like to heat up."

"Dinner is ready approximately in a half hour. He needs not to hasten himself, that poor boy."

"Yes yes, then, I can still prepare the guest room for him. We will go to the doctor tomorrow. I will accompany him."

"I will hope this."

Melissa went into the hallway and got there some fresh bed-linen, a bathrobe and a towel from the wardrobe and brought it to Michael, then, she went into the room next door, tidied up a bit and made the be.


	23. The Walking Death

Chapter 24:

-What's wrong with Michael?-

An easy shake, woke Selene from her deep however short sleep up. She stretched and saw that it was Alex, who looked at her inquiringly and as well worried. she took him into the arms and held on to him for a moment.

"Mum, where is Michael?"

"He woke up and he wanted to get some fresh air, however, I shouldn't have let him go alone, I'm worried."

Now, Kathleen and the others were awake too and had been aware of that Michael was away.

"He will be fine." Zed... the optimist and how gladly she could only have believed it...

"I hope it."

"Is everything all right with you, Selene?" since Erika wanted to know nothing about Kraven and Kraven had only used her, so she knew quite exactly why Selene wanted nothing of him and she would therefore rather be made friends with Selene as all other and it proved to be the best, that ever happened to her.Erika saw in her more than only a good friend... a sister, she never had and therefore she was now all the more worried, since she knew that something was going on in Michael and it was the first shock after her revival.

"I'm fine. I only want to know, what's wrong with Michael. He is closed towards me. He wants it, whatever it is, to work out by his own. I hate this stubbornness."

"This says the right one." Erika grinned. "You never let you help too and especially not, if it is some personal stuff. Leave him until he comes back by itself."


	24. What’s wrong with Michael?

Chapter 25:

-The Experiment-

The next morning Michael woke up somewhat more rested and accordingly the circumstances he felt somewhat better however, he felt himself... weak. He just could hold himself on the feet. He put on his clothes and went shortly into the bathroom, to get somewhat fresh and as he wanted to go back…he met Melissa in the hall.

"Morning. How are you then? Could you sleep?"

"Hey. Yes, thank you for the question. How I am, I will find it out probably today, however... I feel somewhat better."

"Well, I could talk to Nigel, because of the laboratory and he had nothing against it, since I told him, it is a vocational examination for a project. We can go to whenever you are ready."

„Can we go immediately, I'd like not to sit around twiddle my thumbs and furthermore I want to now know it."

"O.K. I get the car ready and I wait outdoors."

While she get her car ready, Michael collected his towels together he had used and put them onto the bed and then went down the stairway and snatched his jacket and stepped before the door. Unfortunately, that misses Keoh wasn't at home, he still wanted to thank her for the hospitality, however, and he could still make up later. Melissa waited in the car, gave to him short the house keys to lock the door, then, they set off. Michael had cramped up a bit, as he sat in a car, where a woman sat at the steers and Melissa wrinkled the forehead inquiring.

"What's wrong with you? Were you never in a car?"

"This not... only bad experience with women at the steers." he grinned.

"Oh really... now, I'm one who drives trough the traffic lights by _'red'_ and the _'STOP'_ sign and drives with 120 about the bends." she laughed.

"Then, I have nothing to be afraid off." he muttered ironically.

"Rubbish... I passed my examination with 0 faults and haven't dared yet to drive once through any single by _'orange'_. I'm still afraid of the street and rather am careful."

"If all would think so, the doctors would have almost vacation." he joked. "I gave up this car driving, after my first girlfriend died by an accident. I sat at the steers, but we didn't have any chance. a car went on the other lane into a skid and I couldn't avoid anymore and we crashed into the crash-barrier. She died at the accident-location."

"I'm sorry. It must be strange for you to know that you are now immortal and that your girlfriend... is dead."

"I wanted to die too at that time...we wanted to get married and then happened that. It's strange, because if I could turn back the time and to be in my immortal form... hen I could have rescued her. Maybe it's my curse, to rescue girls like you and to protect them from the death."

"But that's no curse. I owe you my life, no matter whether you're a beast or the lovable man who is before me. If I consider it for myself so, if all or most of the vampires or werewolves are like you and rescue rather lives than to erase them, then, we could use such people well in the police industry."

"My son, Alex, wants to the CIA."

"Is he just like you...I mean a hybrid?"

"More or less. I don't keep him back to practice the job. Maybe it has his advantages. To be a doctor is more difficult."

Melissa stopped the cat and pulled the hand brake.

"We're here." she turned off the motor and pulled the key out and got out, as did Michael. She locked the car and went ahead into the building. She showed her identity card, then, they could enter the security zone. The laboratory was in the basement where also Autopsies rooms could be found and all other what had to do with scientific stuff. Nigel waited already in his laboratory however, he was busy with something but saw Melissa and her companion coming.

"Hi Melissa. Is that the doctor, of whom you spoke?"

"Yes. Nigel, that's Michael... Michael, that's Nigel." they shook the hands and came fast into the conversation.

"And what exactly is your project, Michael? Melissa mentioned it."

"Nothing exiting. I want to examine how human blood reacts on animal and vice-versa and find out, whether also can illnesses or positive sites be transferred so or whether it can be even possible, to use animal blood for blood transfusions for victims."

"Sound promising. If you need me or need something, Melissa... you know where I am."

"Thank you Nigel. I believe, all won't last too long, or?" she saw to Michael.

"Possibly a few hours, then I can take care of the rest at home. Definitely you have to do more important things, I guess."

"It's no problem. At the moment isn't much to do anyway. Then, I will leave you alone."

As Nigel left the laboratory, Michael got at first a syringe from a drawer and sat beside a microscope. He held the needle at his vein at the left arm.

"Ehm... I understand not much of medicine but, shouldn't you put a tourniquet above the point puncture?"

"Theoretically and practically you're right, however, I have no time for this." and he stung himself into the vein. Melissa couldn't watch, as the syringe filled itself with blood, then, he extracted the needle again and stopped the bleeding with a small plaster. He dripped some blood on a small glass disk and put it under the microscope.

"How can't you twist any grimace, if this terrifying needle penetrates into your skin...I hate needles. If I already see them, it already gonna be sick." Michael smiled, but concentrated on his work.

"As a doctor, you're almost used to it and in my case... I was already pierced by more terrifying things, I rather don't tell this to you."

"Hahaha, funny. As an immortal, one hardly has to be afraid of needles."

"If you think it's pleasant...I don't let me pierced voluntarily."

"It was only a joke."

"Mine too." he looked at her and wanted to kiss her on the spot, about to forget all for one minute, but... it was better not being done. He turned again to the microscope and looked through it.As he saw, that the dissolution still was blurred, he zoomed somewhat closer, until he could see every single cell and it didn't surprise him to find the usual blood corpuscles.


	25. The Experiment

Chapter 26:

-A Deadly Virus-

He knew that the blood corpuscles of vampire, Lycans, and human itself unequivocally distinguish. While human blood corpuscles consisted of only one cell, so two cells each by vampire and Lycan. Michael's however, possessed three cells, however, this was it what's worried him now.He could determine not only three cells but a fourth that rather appeared aggressive and tried to separate the three tied cells. Michael leaned back drove through his hair with his fingers.

"Did you find out something, Michael?"

"More than dear is to me. I am a doctor no scientist however, it doesn't look good."

"What's the matter?"

"My blood-cells are unstable."

"I don't understand, you must explain it to me so that I understand it."

"How should I explain it simple... my blood corpuscles consist of three cells, one of those is the human one, the others…of a vampire and the other of a werewolf. The problem is... there is a fourth cell in my blood that was probably transferred by the aggressor, who's responsible for these sores. There one can see blood from the own family can never be the best. As with people matters A or B, so it seems to matter now from which member of my 'family' I'm allowed to get blood and from whom not, because his cells separate mine and if I am right, I could be a human again."

"That's good, or approximately not? You could live again."

"it would be the dearest what I wished to... however, I have people, family which I love and can only protect as... this what I am."

"You always worry too much and are worried about other people. When do you begin to think of you, eh?"

"If I'm no more, then my friends, also like a son are determined getting killed, by this bastard without to have a chance. He is after me and I'm fading."

"Why fading? You become uncanny." a cold shiver drove through her and she started to stutter.

"I can't imagine anymore, living as human and my body is dead and would not endure these strains, which means... I will die."

"And have you any ideas how you can avert this?"

"I believe to understand now, why I have to find Alexander, my ancestor e...to avoid this chaos. The cells still there are however, separate. I don't know what to do in order to unify them again."

"Only a thought however if you become a human being again, wouldn't it be possible to change you again? You said that you were bitten by both."

"Could be, however, I must find Alexander to stabilize this connection."

"And when do you want to do this and where?"

"Alaska, and as fast as possible."

"Alone?"

"This time I'm dependent on help, but I can demand no more of you. You already did more than it was necessary for me." he touched her face with his fingers. She could the pain he had see in his eyes, as she also touched him at the cheek and saw into his eyes. Like a virus, the separation of the cells spread in his body and this not exactly slow. His condition almost resembled the HIV virus in the first stage, after the outbreak. Weaken attacks and pain in all muscles and structures. "Can you drive me home? the pains are coming back again."

"No problem. Where do you live?"

"Not far from you... a few blocks further."

Michael removed the needle of the syringe and detoxified it, but the blood sample and the rest of the blood in the syringe, he took with him. They only said goodbye to Nigel and then left the building again. Michael was quiet, all way home. He only said '_stop'_ as they drove past at his apartment. Before he left the car, he kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to say thank you."

"It would have been enough if you only just said it, but... I also accept it so." she pressed her warm tender lips again on his "I hopes, we will see us again?"

"I don't doubt it however, I will call you previously." he smiled. "And I hope under better circumstances."

"I want to hope this. Now go. "

She still kissed him to the secreted then, he got out and stepped on the main entrance of the building and went upstairs, supporting himself. He almost fell into the apartment in, as then Zed came to his aid and rested him and brought him into the living room.

"Where the hell were you, Michael? We would have needed you here!" Zed shouted somewhat at him without knowing the reason. Michael breathed deeply through and tried to ignore the pains.

"First, you tell me what going on!"

"Kathleen and Erika vanished and we found Erika's companion injured however, he died."

"Please tell me that's not true... not now." Michael's nerves were on zero and he was shortly before a nervous breakdown.Out of rage and despair, he beat at the wall over and over again, until his hands started to bleed and he had no strength left for another beat. Zed stopped him and looked at him only forehead-wrinkling.

"Fuck, calm yourself!"

"Michael...stop it!" yelled Selene at him as she saw him to hurt himself pointlessly. "What's wrong with you, Michael?" she approached him, touched his face with her hands to win about eye contact. Hate, despair and tears were all what she could see.

"I have to go to Alaska. I want that Selene and Zed accompanies me. Caleb, leave the city with Alex instantaneously until we're back."

"What do you intend? Why these sudden drastic orders?" Selene wanted to know.

"Everything I wished was to find death. But I found my new task, for what's worth to live for. I'm dying, however, before this... I turn back to my mortal being. I haven't much time left and I don't want that something will happen to Kathleen or somebody else, just because of me."

"Wait a second, how can you simply die... suddenly?"

"It was Alexander Corvinus' son, who had injured me and he has transferred me a virus, that doesn't get along with my connection of the three species. The connection separates and is attacked individually. Well and if my human cell faces the virus, I don't have a chance anymore."

"Then...what do you intend?" Selene wanted to know once again, trying to hide her feelings and to remain strong.

"I want to leave this very day and if I found Alexander...then probably I have to bring me to receive his blood or whatever it's left of him. Then, I'd like... that you, Selene and Zed bite me, about to stabilize the connection again."

"Then you want to get through these pains again, is it that what you really want?"

"Nothing is worse than to watch how my family and friends are slaughtered cold blooded. I sell my soul to the devil with it.We would be faster by airplane however it's too short-term and we have no time for it. I ask only unwillingly but...Selene...could you drive? But please no accidents." he grinned easily.

"Sure."


	26. A Deadly Virus

Chapter 27:

-Journey into the North-

As arranged, the three, Michael Selene and Zed, set off on a long journey into the cold north. Zed sat on the passenger seat, while Michael sat on the backseat and his condition became worse from hour at time. Selene drove the whole day through and also night, without to keep it in mind a single time, to pull over. Zed made sure from time to time whether Michael still was responsive. Maybe after eight hours driving, Michael fell asleep.

"We have to hurry up!"

"I already drive as fast as possibly and soon, I run out of gas."

"What if all is a sheer waste of time and he won't survive it so or so, then what?"

"Then, he died trying to rescue us and stop now to talk such shit, he will make it."

It was really difficult to lead a conversation with Selene. She made it short and logical, no any long trappings-speak. They drove along the whole Californian coast and then along the Rocky Mountains and further along the mountain range until into the north of Canada.Then after days and small rests about to fill up gas, they finally reached the borders of Alaska, but they hadn't any idea what their aim was. They stopped in a remote village about to rest somewhat and to eat. Zed needed urgently fresh meat, like also Selene, that looked totally exhausts, after all nonstop driving, needed fresh blood. They weren't choosy and lived from powerful cows in this night.

"Selene, should I take over the driving for the rest of the way? You need rest."

"I don't say no. thank you."

"You must spare your strengths. As it seems, you still can't get used it to the sun."

"As I should if I lived for centuries in darkness. But at least I have to fear somewhat less."

"That's true. We should awake Michael somehow, to find out more about this location... if he knows it at all."

"Probably we must do this."

Selene opened the back door and sat down beside Michael and shook him gently, but he didn't respond. She repeated it, but somewhat more strongly and she whispered his name. Slowly his eyelids flickered and then, his eyes opened easily. A stone fell from Selene's heart. He was still alive.

"Michael, we're somewhere a few miles over the Alaska-borders. Do you know where we have to go?"

"Snow...water...mountains." he whispered with weaker voice, but he tried to specify himself. "In the north."

"Shhh... spare you. We will already find the location somehow." she gave him a long-lasting and tender kiss and caressed his face, which had lost all color...only white and blue.Possibly, it was also the biting cold in the north here. Since Michael felt again like a human being, so he felt also the cold. They organized a warm quilt in order to keep him warm.

"Do you have an idea, where such locations exist, Zed?"

"I was bad in geography, sorry. Why don't we ask the people?"

"Then it's you, who's asking."

Zed grinned ironically. Good that they had a good relationship and had not lived in the past otherwise, he had experienced the whip and he hadn't expected it furthermore differently. Selene was too strikingly pale. Therefore he went to the next nearby located restaurant and asked about it. He pretended to be a tourist, that wanted to experience only some arctic adventures and he was successful. He thanked in a friendly way and went back to the black jaguar.

"And?"

"The arctic prairies, but they warned me from blizzards...also in this time of season. The mountains there are almost not to be climbed. The slopes are steeply and the rocks are slippery. But at last, they warned me of gravel avalanches."

"Sound's like a bull's eye. Come on let's go." and they sat into the car again and continued their journey.


	27. Journey into the North

Chapter 28:

-Hostages-

Slowly Kathleen got consciousness and saw Erika still lying unconscious beside her. They were both bound and locked up in a room. Kathleen slid across to Erika whispered her name until she finally awakened also from her unconsciousness. Also she looked initially something around and also tried to straighten up then.

"Was it Kraven, who brought us here?"

"Who else. This bastard will never give up...until he has what he wants."

"And why aren't we dead yet?"

"He doesn't have the guts for it…rather he leaves the dirt-do to others...as always. Do you know something about Michael?"

"No more than you. He wasn't there last night...after all we know that he's awake."

"Then, we can only hope that the others are still in security."

They were disturbed as they heard a click at the door and opened. Kraven and a few of his Death Dealers stepped into the room and he went to and fro, stared down at the two women like a carnivore, who considered itself how to kill his prey, then he stopped in front of Erika and she spat him only before the feet and grinned. he slapped her face for her freshness.

"You'll soon laugh on the other side of your face, I promise this to you, after we killed those Lycans and Michael's son, then, and we will kill you all together, directly before Michael's eyes."

"Big mouth as always. When do you learn to put your words into action? You will never get Michael."

"And Alex also not."

"Oh yes, we will still see this. Alexander's son will take care personally of Michael and his delightful company, Dianira…Amelia's sister will take about Alex and the others."

Erika saw with big eyes shocked at Kraven. There were after all Elders among the vampires and she had known nothing about it. How should she, Kraven never have told all to her and probably he never would have imagined it in his dreams. Now, it appeared behind him, a female, fashionable shape, which had fixed her eyes on the two hostages and looked at them from the top to the bottom, particularly Kathleen interested her.

"They don't look really threatening to us, Kraven. Why did it take so long to catch two vampires like these two!" she knelt down before Kathleen and touched her skin. "That must be Michael's sister."

"Take off your dirty fingers of me!" Kathleen hissed. "Michael will come and will rip off" your fucking arses!" now Dianira's sharp fingernails touched her cheek...then a fast movement and she cut Kathleen's skin easily on and licked the blood pleasurable from her fingers. Kathleen flinched and hissed annoyed.

"We wait for him with pleasure." she got up and stood beside Kraven and turned the word to him. "His son wasn't there."

"What!" he screamed completely out of rage. Kathleen and Erika were baffled as well, however somehow relieved, but it seemed to be the best, to show her surprise of Alex's disappearance, instead they grinned. The blood on Kathleen's cheek flowed slowly in her mouth-bends and she tasted it...it was sweet and tempting. Kraven's patience-insipid had torn and he could hardly expect to see all these traitors dead. "Where's this abomination of a descendant? Speak!"

"Even if I would know it, I would never tell it to you. You can torture or kill me can for, however, you will get nothing out of me." Kathleen hissed threatening.

"We can arrange this. Gag them!" he gave the order to his men and left the room with Dianira.

"All gets out of control, however, I'm wondering where Michael is, he's usually right present."

"And if he's dead? Just how Taylor reported us what had happened, he also had caught him rather severely."

"That would be the good news. The bad one is...I don't believe it, clear. I want to hear nothing more today. I want, that you find this boy…immediately!"


	28. Hostages

Chapter 29:

-The Incredible Hybrid-

It was night the fourth day, as the three arrived at the northerly side of the 'De Long Mountains.' this time Michael awakened alone from his feverish sleep, cause a feeling within him had awakened.Zed and Selene helped him out of the car.

"There…somewhere above..." Michael looked up the steep black rock face where only the light of the full moon found itself again. An icy breeze of the north blew through the night and entailed after few minutes snow. An easy blizzard spread. Michael couldn't make it alone to climb up there and furthermore he seemed faint again.

"Zed, can you carry him up there?"

"Not without to change."

"You don't have to worry about it."

"I know." few seconds later, a mighty, black werewolf stood before Selene. He could only growl to answer her, that he was ready. He seized Michael between his huge hands and with huge jumps, he moved, up the rock face. If he lost his hold just once, he growled annoyed. With his black eyes, he watched out for Selene, who had to fight through somewhat farther below, but she caught up with him fast.As he saw she was fine, he climbed further. Then, finally, he found a narrow opening in the rock face, which probably was filled up quite a lot already. However, the entrance was to narrow, so he put down Michael for a moment and he used both hands to get away the biggest stones. As he wanted to lift Michael up again, Michael refused and wanted to go further on his own feet. Zed changed back and followed him, as Selene had reached them. Tottering Michael groped carefully on along the wall for itself. A group of bats was startled and flew in direction exit. Everything what led Michael through this blind darkness, was a feeling. Suddenly the path became wider and he almost lost the balance, because he couldn't see where he was going, but Selene came now to his side and led him. The moonlight penetrated through a small crack into the cave and illuminated a little grotto.

"It must be somewhere here. I can recognize nothing. Could you be on the lookout for a C...I could recognize it on the cover."

"We try. Algae and salts quite raged here, but we will find it."

Michael felt helpless and useless and the time was running out, not only for him but also for his son, Kathleen, Erika and Caleb, which were at the whole matter's mercy.Zed sniffled in every bends in the cave, while Selene felt the surfaces of each individual rock and stone and looked at itself more exactly. Then, she called the two to her, as she in the middle of the cave found a big, nearly rectangular rock that had become distorted over the centuries. Algae and moss had have overgrown the surface, but she could despite all put feel an uneven part that resembled a C.

"We found him. If you can help me, please, to get ride off the cover, Zed. It becomes difficult, since the cover grew together with the low one part through the salts and lime."

Together they tried to separate the cover and lasted one it is, until it finally worked out. The cover of the stone coffin shattered in two pieces, through the power they gained together and dust whirled up. All coughed and Michael stepped closer, but he could still see nothing. As the dust settled down, the moonlight illuminated a dried up body.

"And what now? However, you can't eat dust, can you?"

"No... I have to awaken him."

"But you are a human, that's impossibly to do."

"It should be enough to build about his veins and muscles." with his still apparent fangs, he bite himself into his wrist and he felt dizzy. He trickled the blood into the corpse's mouth and really the veins, muscles and flesh started to build themselves. Still after the death, this body lived from human-blood.

"Do you know what... it's disgusting to drink blood if you are a human and that still from a dead one."

"Are you sure that you must drink first his bleeds and not after your transformation?"

"First I have to neutralize my blood, only then, I can...or my blood is capable again to enter a union."

"Then...you don't have any choices as have to...swallow the bitter pill." grinned Zed.

"Ha-ha funny."

"Michael...this already becomes. I love you."

"So do I. You're ready, aren't you?" both nodded. Then...Michael saw at this deserted body, absolutely not sure, whether he could do it. A few weeks ago, there he wouldn't have hesitated long to leak blood, however, now as human, it almost put up his stomach by the thought of to drink blood, however, he had no choice. It was difficult to find the carotid artery without his ability sensing it but as a doctor, he knew approximately where he had to bite in. he drilled his teeth into the tough flesh and began to suck the blood.Most of all, he would have liked to puke. As he had drained all blood, he tottered backwards and began to choke. he vomited.

"Now...Zed... now. You first."

It was the first time for him, to bite somebody only, without to kill him immediately, but he did it... for Michael.A growl came from his throat as his razor sharp fangs grew…his eyes changed to a cobalt blue and then opened his mouth and bite Michael into the neck. Michael screamed full of pains. A sore of a Lycan, was considerable dirtier than one of a vampire. Michael could sense already a change, the full moon and the blood accelerated all, the more Selene had now to hurry up. She bent over him...did like she it at that time and dug her teeth into the other side of his neck. Then she kept some distance from Michael. His eyes began change into the cobalt blue and, then into black. As his teeth, his bones and muscles began to mutate, he screamed from heart and soul until the screams fell silent and a yell brought hell to shake. He was back. The hybrid had awakened once more again, stronger and more angrily than before. He growled at the two in order to clarify for them that they should leave the cave. He self went back again to the coffin and began to eat the rest on, about to leave no trace... only bones. Then, he left the cave too. With one powerful beat against the wall, he brought cave to the collapses.The descend was somewhat simpler even if the snow became deeper. Below arrived, Michael changed back and stood half bare in the snow. Selene fell him about the neck and kissed him passionately to be happy, that he was back. Zed grinned, and hit him on the shoulder.

"How do you feel?" asked Selene to be sure.

"Never better. I feel redeemed... free however I have to settle up."

"As much energy as you have...there must be somebody that holds out the head." quipped Zed.

"And that will be Kraven and Taylor."

"Taylor?"

"Alexander's son."


	29. The Incredible Hybrid

Chapter 30:

-Worse than Selene-

On the return trip, Michael took over driving in order to grant the two a break because he needed no more to rest. He thought on the whole way at Alex. Selene slept a little bit on the backseat. Zed sat beside Michael and saw at him from time to time, cause he slowly doubted at his driving style.He drove like a madman, intently only on one aim...to avenge himself. One could almost see the fire in his eyes.

"Michael, we will make it in time. However, we now don't want any incidents."

"I want only as fast as possible back and if I keep this speed we will be back tomorrow."

"Or we have the police on the heels."

"I never had problems with the law, but this time I will come to the obvious conclusion."

„You don't think...you wouldn't kill the police, would you?"

"If it must be..."

"Then, you have... we... really the police on our tail. Maybe worse... if they find out that some unnatural happens...then we have doctors, scientists for the par-abnormal, clairvoyants, FBI, CIA and who knows what else behind us."

"I will provide for it that they should better keep the nose away from it."

"I wouldn't like to be in their shoes."

Zed stopped to bother Michael, because he knew...now was a bad time for it. A volcano was awakened from his sleep, so one could name the situation. How differently Michael was to his mortal life and also again not. Through the mutation, his welfare and medical instincts had only manifested all the more and had deadly consequences for the one that took action against it.

Michael thought during the driving at Taylor. He wanted him dead however something, told him that he should keep him alive, since he belonged in a way to the family.But how could he keep somebody alive that intends also to kill his own family and wipe out for always and eternal. Through the reunification of the cells through Alexander's blood, all pains he had suffered dissolved in air, the sores had healed, without to leave a scar, but he was starving, even if he had devoured two days ago Alexander however, he so even demanded more. Fresh blood and flesh. And he knew...who will be his first sacrifice: Kraven. He should have killed him years ago but, it had been already too simple.


	30. Worse than Selene

Chapter 30:

-Worse than Selene-

On the return trip, Michael took over driving in order to grant the two a break because he needed no more to rest. He thought on the whole way at Alex. Selene slept a little bit on the backseat. Zed sat beside Michael and saw at him from time to time, cause he slowly doubted at his driving style.He drove like a madman, intently only on one aim...to avenge himself. One could almost see the fire in his eyes.

"Michael, we will make it in time. However, we now don't want any incidents."

"I want only as fast as possible back and if I keep this speed we will be back tomorrow."

"Or we have the police on the heels."

"I never had problems with the law, but this time I will come to the obvious conclusion."

„You don't think...you wouldn't kill the police, would you?"

"If it must be..."

"Then, you have... we... really the police on our tail. Maybe worse... if they find out that some unnatural happens...then we have doctors, scientists for the par-abnormal, clairvoyants, FBI, CIA and who knows what else behind us."

"I will provide for it that they should better keep the nose away from it."

"I wouldn't like to be in their shoes."

Zed stopped to bother Michael, because he knew...now was a bad time for it. A volcano was awakened from his sleep, so one could name the situation. How differently Michael was to his mortal life and also again not. Through the mutation, his welfare and medical instincts had only manifested all the more and had deadly consequences for the one that took action against it.

Michael thought during the driving at Taylor. He wanted him dead however something, told him that he should keep him alive, since he belonged in a way to the family.But how could he keep somebody alive that intends also to kill his own family and wipe out for always and eternal. Through the reunification of the cells through Alexander's blood, all pains he had suffered dissolved in air, the sores had healed, without to leave a scar, but he was starving, even if he had devoured two days ago Alexander however, he so even demanded more. Fresh blood and flesh. And he knew...who will be his first sacrifice: Kraven. He should have killed him years ago but, it had been already too simple.


	31. Alex’s first change

Chapter 31:

-Alex's first change-

Meanwhile, Caleb and Alex had, as it was ordered them, settled down in a suburb of Los Angeles. Alex told him all about examination and that they get the results soon.

"On the whole, they were very content and I wish to work there eagerly."

"You will."

"And if not? My dad hasn't appeared yet. My aunt and Erika are kidnapped and whoever knows...if they're already dead and we won't have any chance either."

"Michael will come, I don't doubt him and you shouldn't think so negatively, as son of such a strong ally. You were courageous to attack this fellow."

"I wanted to protect my dad and you all."

"Exactly like your dad. Acts before thinking."

Together they visited some smaller museums in the area and in the evening they went to the cinema, about to watch a mushy comedy film and they had much fun by it and still laughed after the film. Afterwards, they went back into their apartment they had rented for themselves.But the fate hadn't meant it well for them, because they were lured into an ambush and were attacked by a dozen vampires. However, Caleb had no opportunity to change, because he became wounded with silver and silver nitrate bullets. He only could cry out of pains and he fell to the ground. Alex wanted to rush to his aid and he became also shot, but in the contrast to Caleb he remained on his feet. Now, his descent began to make it noticeable.The first time, since he knew what he was or wasn't, his body began to change, not only his teeth grew too long razor sharp knives and his eyes became black, no, also his muscles and bones began to stretch and grew, also like his hands turned into to enormous deadly claws and his skin colored itself blue-black. He let a relieved yell from itself and bared the teeth.Like Michael, he was also a hybrid, but not far as mighty as Michael, but, terrifying enough to turn those knees into jelly. They fired continuously at him, but the beast dodged the bullets and killed one after the other with pleasure.

Dianira enough saw and emerged from her somber wedge. A dark coat cloaked her body and the hood was deep in her face. It was high time, to redeem this world from these abominations.They did too much of damage. Dianira had never lost so many vampires at a single one. Then, she faced directly him. Alex snarled and hurled her with one beat against the wall. As he saw, that it was a _'she'_, he hesitated shortly...what was a mistake. she attacked him with a fast attack and beat him into the middle of the face and thrashed again and again at him with her sharp fingernails, scuffed his face and breast, then she hissed triumphal at him and pushed her claws several times into his breast until he went to he ground and changed back again.

"Take him away!" she ordered the extant and consequently they made on the way back again.


	32. Stronger than Ever

Chapter 32:

-Stronger than Ever-

Caleb was left behind become to die and the nitrate spread fast in his blood, but didn't give up fighting against it.He moaned under pains and could hardly move he didn't want to die there so simple. He had failed to protect Alex, because he had vanished. After long death throes against the silver, he had to give in and he remained lifeless.

Zed came running to the lying body and yelled Caleb's names. They were too late. Alex was also nowhere to be seen. Zed also like Michael could however sniff vampires, that after the smell had raged here hours ago, but they were surprised, as they saw shredded bodies of vampires lying around at the ground.

"Alex." Michael suddenly said.

"What?"

"That's Alex's handwriting who else would play around with his victims like this, besides me." a dark grin covered Michael's face, however, he was distracted from a smell and it led him to a blood puddle at the ground. "Damn it, they will pay for it!" he growled

"Is it Alex's?"

"Yes."

"Michael...could you come here!" screamed Zed. "Caleb's dying

Not this too, but Michael knew that he could help him no more or only under risky circumstances. Selene ran too zed behind Michael. Michael knelt beside him took off his blood-drenched shirt, then, he touched his breast and then his neck in order to find another heart beat and pulse and there, a weak pulse still existed.

"Fuck, he has too much silver in his body."

"Can you help him, Michael?" spoke Selene uncertainly and the first time she wanted to spare a Lycan's death, although, if she kept it in mind so, it would be the second time. The first was Michael.

"I can try it. However he will lose much blood on that by it." Michael's fangs grew and pricked into the tough flesh of the Lycan on the neck and he started to suck out the silver. As he had brought the most of it out, Selene and Zed stared astonished at him.This guy had really drunk straight away silver without twitching only with one eyelash and it seemed it didn't matter to him, but he wouldn't like to drink it daily.Afterwards he bit himself in his wrist and dripped a few drops of his remarkable pure blood in Caleb's throat. Caleb's tongue started to move and tasted this blood in his mouth. It helped him to survive... for the moment. He woke up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Michael?" he stuttered.

"Spare yourself, we will go back and you explain everything to me if you feel better." Caleb only nods. They carried him into the car and drove back to L.A.

"And how did the silver taste good?" grinned Zed.

"Awful and don't think to pump you full constantly with this shit. The single reason, why I helping you constantly, is that you helped my family more than once and my son took you to his heart and because you, Zed...love my sister and she you."

"We respect this deeply and it's an honor to have you as a friend."

Approximately one hour later, they arrived at their customary flat. Caleb had awakened completely meanwhile and had recovered, well yes, the silver, that still was in the body and bloodstreams, burned another while. He couldn't thank enough Michael, what he had done for him except, that he swore him eternal loyalty.Caleb let fall himself totally exhausted into the chair. Michael got a few blood preserves from the refrigerator in the rear area and threw them at Caleb. Selene vanished into the bathroom to take a shower shortly. Zed was quiet on the sofa and worried about Kathleen. All were busy in a way, only Michael was immensely quiet standing at the window and stared out into night. Selene came out from the bathroom, stepped behind Michael and put her arm around his hip from the back...however, a hand sneaked into his trousers at the front and she pressed herself softly, shirked at his body. Michael closed his eyes and enjoyed her touches.

"They won't harm him or the others until they got me. Still Kraven knows nothing of you and this calms me down. We all should rest. We need our strengths. Tomorrow night will be time for revenge."


	33. Hot Night

Chapter 33:

-Hot Night-

All agreed and considered it a good idea, because Selene and Zed had hardly slept or not at all in the last four days and Michael... he was with all his strengths, despite what had happened, but he had nothing on the other hand to spend the night with Selene. They said each other _'good night'_ and went in their rooms.

Slowly Selene dropped her bathrobe and she came before Michael in a velvet night garment.Her fingers played with his hair as prelude, then, caressed his breast and drove along his muscles, she kissed seductively and simultaneously his stomach down and then she opened his pants.Michael embraced her with his strong arms and he stroked thin lazily from her shoulders and her dress fell to the floor. Now, he began to feel her slim body and caressed her flat stomach. Meanwhile, she had taken off him his pants and underpants. Both came into moaning. Slowly, he put her gently onto the bed and bent over her

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"What should I be afraid of?"

"Of me." he grinned and he nibbled at her earlobe and then at her at her wonderful lithe neck.He let glide his pointed teeth over her skin and she flinched easily. She saw him shortly into his eyes and didn't see any threat in him. "You have nothing to be afraid of." she smiled and let Michael to seduce her further.Also she began to nibble at his neck, but thought twice about it to bite him and as she saw, that Michael brought her his neck voluntarily closer, buried her long fangs a second time into his strange flesh and tasted his blood and let glide it down her throat. Full of satisfaction it brought Michael to moan. She let from him and kissed his lips. Michael leaned on his arms and smothered her with kisses from navel upward, until he sensed her neck with his lips again. Cautiously his sharp teeth penetrated into her and she moaned on. He sucked at her sweet neck, but didn't suck so much from her, as she did it with him, then, he embraced her, their legs wound in one another and only stayed for a moment.

"Selene?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be afraid, if I ask you...whether...you...we, would make a child again? Because I love you too much and I have the feeling that I...we, missed much with Alex."

"Are you serious? I mean...I would love too, but I died in Alex's birth."

"You were killed...you would have survived it."

Michael brushed her hair from the face and smiled at her. Selene turned Michael on his back and she was now on him. She sat on him with spread legs and began to excite Michael with love-plays. They were tossing and turning in the bed, always narrowly wound in each other, both sweat and moaned and it came to a wild, hot and animalistic sex, they injured themselves mutually by it and licked the blood. They cried out as they reached their climax.For a moment Selene stayed under him, his penis within in her and she felt so weightless and it was so agreeable. He kissed her again passionately and simultaneous his under body did easy up and down movements about to make the whole a beautiful end. They remained lying totally exhausted embraced and fell asleep soon.


	34. So much to the point ‘Control’

Chapter 34:

-So much to the point 'Control'-

The next day they awakened in the proceeds of the day. While Caleb and Zed, despite daylight hunt their prey, the strange couple still lingered in the bed. Michael caressed her stomach circular and only looked at her. He couldn't describe how happy he was.Feelings may be his weakness, but this doesn't matter anymore, because everything what annoyed him now only made him stronger and that were feelings. Now that he was his own master, he knew what he did. The trinity of his cells and genes were stable then-ever and it never occurred more that he lost his control unintentionally. Selene turned around to Michael.

"Why do you stare at me so, Michael?" she smiled

"I can't get enough of your beauty."

"I like it, when you look at me like a wild animal."

"Were you afraid to sleep with a wild animal last night?" he grinned.

"No...no, it was beautiful and as I said...of what should I fear me."

"It was also beautiful for me...it was beautifully to kept the control."

"Oh?" she grinned, she pulled both cover over her and stormed over Michael.

"So much to the control." he laughed and nibbled at her neck and kissed her wildly. Their tongues met and both loved it, to touch the others fangs and to injure themselves at it. Both giggled. "You know what I mean by_ 'control'_. I almost would have killed you the last time."

"I guess we don't have to worry about it any longer, do we?"

"No, I know what I'm doing and it's... great."

"I believe you this." also she couldn't part from him and kissed his neck, saw at the spot where she and Zed had bitten him, but there was nothing left also like the sores from Taylor were gone scar-less. She cuddled again at his body. "I could linger all day with you."

"But we should better get up. We should get you some comfortable clothes."

"There, I've no objections."

Then Michael kissed her once again, he sat up and put on his shorts and a T-shirt, then he went into bathroom to wash his face.


	35. Voices

Chapter 35:

-Voices-

He bent over the sink and with some full hands with water he washed the sweat away from the face and refreshed itself on that occasion. He took the towel on the right side, then, he looked a while at himself in the mirror, what he never did. Suddenly, he heard whispering, and thought that Zed and Caleb were back again, but as he went in the living room and looked everywhere...there was nothing, however the whispering continued and it drove him nearly crazy.

"Stop it!" he screamed. "Stop it!"

He sat down on the sofa, his head between his hands and he closed the eyes. As the confusion of whispering had stopped, so he thought, they were again daydreams or memories, but there he had been thoroughly mistaken, because those were real...now and here presently. Does he now becoming crazy also like Alexander at that time? Was it all only a misunderstanding and he wasn't the prophesied? Then suddenly, only a single voice spoke to him.

_"Be greeted, Michael Corvinus, single inherits of Alexander Corvinus." _

"What do you want? Who are you?"

_"We are the guards of the underworld and we seek for the one, that can bring the balance in the human world, the so-called master of the underworld, therefore he's capable to detain dying on grounds or if it's necessary to accelerate it." _

"And you think that I'm the one?"

_"You proved yourself that you are competent for too much. You showed pity and remorse also like coolness and hate, consideration and leniency. All is in the balance within you." _

"Maybe since a few days." Michael growled angrily. "Some years ago, I was total fluctuating and killed innocent without knowing it. Do you call this approximately balance?"

_"We know how furious you are, and we must apologize for it that we had to put you to the test about to be certain, that it's you." _

"Well great, then all was planned or what!"

_"Yes. The beast in you had to be awakened and nevertheless it didn't win the upper hand over your human half what's remarkable. Alexander had failed there." _

"I almost would have killed the one I love, what's already remarkable about it."

_"We're sorry to hear this. Through the distortion of Alexander's body, you have completed yourself and are invincible. Kill Taylor Corvinus and begin a new generation and begin a new life for you, you earned it for yourself. I hope we will meet us again. Farwell!" _

"If you contact me the next tie somewhat differently, then, I welcome you. Farwell."

Selene could hear voices and was somewhat concerned. she lent a T-shirt from Michael and joined Michael in the living room.

"Everything all right? I heard you talking...are the Lycans approximately already back?"

"No, I was only talking to myself."

"However, that was a serious one."

"The so-called guards of the underworld contacted me. Don't ask me any further as I tell you. I was tested and I passed...I lucky fellow

"Then you are... this chosen one."

"Jap and I have to kill Taylor, I don't have any choice and I intend ed it anyway."

"And what then?"

Michael embraced her and kissed her.


	36. No Pain…No Pity

Chapter 36:

-No Pain…No Pity-

Alex lay unconscious, in his blood-drenched gown and completely chained with steel-chains, not far from Erika and Kathleen off at the ground. He was tortured additionally in his unconsciousness, so that he didn't get the stupid idea to change, they couldn't risk this.Also despite his inexperience, he was a too big risk and wasn't allowed to underestimate him in no way. All had already almost given up the hope that Michael ever would appear again, two weeks had already passed since his departure to Alaska and all knew, except Kraven and his gang of scum, that Michael was in a proper bad condition and was rather dying. All the more, the hope grew in Kraven and his new allies, since it seems for them, that Michael was dead or simply didn't have the guts to attack them all. Once again, Erika and Kathleen were alone...and the unconscious Alex of course, locked in the room.

"If Michael is dead, then, I also want to live no more." Kathleen suddenly said, Erika only looked aghast at her and her eyes widened.

"Even if he is dead, so the hope still stays with you and Alex. We can't be slaughtered simply so...we don't grant them this joy. Not me. As long I still can breathe, so long I will fight back."

"But look, what they have done to Alex! He already lies there for hours without moving only a hair. I don't have the strength, to face them all."

"He isn't dead if you want to say this."

Then suddenly, Alex began to move. That he hardly had have room to move, his movements were similar to a worm. He moaned somewhat and his eyes flared up and he hared how the two women were talking.Kathleen saw full of joy to Alex and would have embraced him the most dearly...if she had been able to. He tried somehow to sit upright and that somewhat closer to the two. As he had made it, he smiled somewhat incredulous...he wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"Alex, I thought..."

"Everything's fine... anyway now. What have these bastards done to me?" he looked at his breast and saw a proper mess. "Oh holly shit, they don't have approximately..."

"They used you more or less as a target to keep you out of action." Erika spoke.

"Great and what now?"

"Can't you free yourself, Alex?" heather wanted to know.

"What? Those chains? Impossible."

"Try it. Michael could it." besought him Kathleen.

"I'm not Michael and if I could it, what should we do then? Simply walk out there? I don't believe so. It just swarms with vampires here and even Lycans and furthermore this cursed bitch and her two braggarts are still free. No chance."

"It's worth a try. I don't want to rot here. You're Michael's son and this count..."

Before Erika talked further, Alex twisted only the eyes and concentrated, on what... he didn't know. Suddenly, as he thought about his dad and mum and that he possibly had lost them, awakened his fury and he exploded the chains with one chop. Kathleen and Erika only looked perplexed at him. Alex also freed them.

"You're really astonishing." Erika grinned.


	37. The Escape Attempt

Chapter 37:

-The Escape Attempt-

The three were free from their bounds however not nearly out of danger. The two vampires now trusted Alex, what wasn't exactly easy for him, because he was somehow took by surprise.But he tried to remember what his father had learned him in this short time and that was... to rely on his instincts.

"Hey people, I'm only eighteen and you demand... that I so to speak bite us through this building to get out!" he sighed and shook itself shortly to keep a plain mind. "It will get dark soon and the whole house will be more than active, right? We should go now or never."

Alex's clothing was, like also Michael's after a transformation, broke and he felt somewhat uncomfortable... bare and was also somehow embarrassing for him. But if Michael could wander around half-bare and without to be embarrassed, then he should be able to persevere also it and he would possibly get used to it.Alex got up and went to the door, stopped and saw to his companions and nodded so that they were ready to defend themselves, if it was necessary and that they could run as fast as possible. It now was in time of for Alex. He closed his eyes and opened them again and they had changed. With all his strength he shattered the door and seized the two Lycan guards before the door and broke them the necks silently. Fast they went the hallway down and looked for the nearest exit, but the house had been startled and Lycans now came from everywhere. Desperately Erika and Kathleen defended themselves with their simple vampire strengths and it lasted a while, until they had killed one. Meanwhile, Alex had changed and had fallen into the frenzy and started to get pleased to kill. As one of the Lycans put the screws on Kathleen and was shortly before to bite her. She cried out. Erika wanted to the help her however she was immediately hurled against the wall and stayed. Now erupted also in Kathleen the vampiric blood and she knew exactly what would happen, if she gave in, so she hissed threatening and her fist beat in his stomach, according to this he tottered backwards. But she was overpowered from the back and was beaten unconscious.Now, it was up to Alex, that slit one after the other the throat open and turned the necks, but he had to take several shots, what weakened him in the contrast to Michael.

"Enough!" a voice screamed and all held fire also Alex, that stood growling there, however and waited for his next sacrifice. It was Taylor that ordered to the ceasefire and stepped, from the cellar and saw the furious hybrid before him.

"So so, the young can slowly control it, as it seems. Impressive. But did you really think that you can so simply escape me?You getting executed tonight and you, my grand grand grandson, I will specifically execute you, with my own hand." Alex bared his teeth and attacked growling Taylor. This only grinned and get into the fight.He got some deep scratches inflicted and hard hits however at the end it was him that won, and rammed Alex his sword through the breast and gave him additional a few hook to the chin and Alex went to the ground.

"Take them back into the room again and make sure, that they're bound doubles as well and this hybrid... three times." and so they landed again there where they actually had fled from.


	38. Dark Angels

Chapter 38:

-Dark Angels-

Selene had found her favorite clothes on the market: black latex. It was simply comfortable to wear and it was practically in fights because it was flexible. She had put it on immediately. Also Michael had changed. he put on a few black jeans and a knee long black leather, since he held for a waste to put on a T-shirt, then he knew that it would be necessary tonight to be changed and therefore a coat is practical...he could simply throw off it.What concerned his trousers...they had just to suffer under it and latex couldn't help him with it either. On the contrary...he would look ridiculous.

"You look sexy in black latex." he grinned and brought closer her body and pulled her at her hip at himself and kissed her.

"And you look like a dark angel." she touched his bare skin and felt his muscles under it.

"Are you ready?" he saw to his friends behind him, they nodded and also Selene was ready and had loaded her arms with alternately bullets, since they had to reckon, that they will fight also against Lycans.This time Zed and Caleb carried arms with them too. As the night broke in, Michael quoted them into the fight. As well they could, they followed him in superhuman speed through the dark streets of L.A.Michael followed his feelings and smells and that led him from the city into a remote village outside. Michael stopped one mile from a villa off and stared at it growling.Even if he now had changed completely, so the fury was within him on human basis, with the advantage that he was just immortal and made the whole really to the seething...

"There are they and I smell their blood."

"Whose?"

"Alex... Kathleen and Erika. however, they aren't injured deadly."

"And you can know this on this distance?"

"As if they would stand next to me. Come on let's go and stay close to me."

Michael went the last way in a fast walk, then he sniffed already the first danger in the atrium of the villa.With a high jump, the four jumped over the three meters high fence that surrounded the house, and surprised a few Death Dealers.He simply turned the one the neck, the other he withdrew the blood and another he snatched cold blooded the heart out of the chest. Selene used her arms and her martial art ability. Zed and Caleb had changed into their Lycan form and they slit open one after the other, which took unfortunately a few silver bullets. Fortunately it was only silver and no nitrate. As the yard resembled a slaughterhouse, Michael stepped before the main entrance and shattered the strong timber door. A powerfully and furious growling reverberated through the whole house.


	39. Selene’s alive, Kraven

Chapter 39:

-Selene's alive, Kraven-

Taylor hissed and turned abruptly to the door and saw boy motionlessly with his fellowship in the door. Now also Kraven came running and stood still solidified as he recognized this woman beside Michael.He saw to Taylor and wanted to ask him for something, he however, brought no word from his mouth in this moment and stared only at Selene that grinned at him dryly and cuddled at Michael's side and only provoked him more or sooner...drove to the jealousy.

"Well...surprised to see me...Kraven?"

Taylor pulled up his eyebrow and looked inquiringly at Kraven. "Who's this traitor?"

"Traitor is the correct word. I'm also more than surprises that she's still alive. Her name's Selene and betrayed us all, by give in herself to this abomination and gave birth to this Junior edition of a abomination."

"Who probably betrayed whom, Kraven!" mumbled Michael. "You let an Elder get killed and you got the worst of it, as Viktor found out it."

"We are aware of his betrayal, and he still gets his punishment, but my aim is... to wipe out my fucking family." Taylor hissed. He extracted the sword from Alex's chest and looked at the blood, which dripped from the blade. Out of rage, Kraven got a weapon forth, loaded with radioactive bullets and shot Selene without warning. Triumphantly he grinned and turned his weapon on Michael.Selene was hurled to the ground and under shock, she wanted to fight her life as she, however, noticed, that there was nothing to fight…The pains were infernally, however, she the seized Michael's hand, that he had held out for her with pleasure. That was too much of the bad for Kraven's taste and he began slowly to lose his patience like also his mind.

"What the hell...! Why isn't she dead? Why can you still be alive at all! I saw you how Markus killed you."

"You're right, you have seen as this bastard killed me and I was a total of 18 years in a apparent death...sleep, like Viktor, Amelia and Markus did it and that I had to owe Michael, that I didn't dissolve immediately into dust."

"Abhorrent creature!" Taylor hissed threatening. Now also stepped Dianira to his side and put her lithe arms around Taylor's chest and now looked at the stranger with curiosity and also his companion.

"That's also the dangerous hybrid. He doesn't look exactly threatening…rather nice." she grinned.

"Be silent! You've seen the boy with your own eyes...however, there's nothing innocent or nice behind it. Scum! And that's his father and the descendant of Alexander...one reason more, to kill him."

"I always thought that only older and stronger vampires are capable to awaken another and Michael is no vampire!" Kraven turned his words like a curse at Selene. His eyes reflected the vampiric blue and his fangs shone with every single word that he spoke.Michael, Selene and even the Lycans only grinned. However, that became for all too much, also for Taylor, that otherwise was the patience in person but he gave a sign and the hall filled with Lycans in their true shapes and Death Dealers, who directed their full-loaded arms onto the group. Zed and Caleb growled ready to spank the arses of these scavengers. Selene looked around somewhat more anxiously with her blue eyes, because she wasn't as strong as Michael or the Lycans. Michael was the only, whose sweat not stream yet and only observed the whole event, however, his gaze was more or less directional on Kraven and Taylor. Selene hissed at Kraven fully filled with hatred.

"Maybe, because Michael's just stronger and is a hybrid, Kraven...mister upper-craftily!"

"We already thought you dead, hybrid, also your friends already believe it." spat Taylor.

"You wish and you were nearly successful with it, however, I don't give up that fast."


	40. The Master of the Underworld

Chapter 40:

-The Master of the Underworld-

Meanwhile Kathleen and Erika woke up again, however also somewhat confused what was going on and sought Alex.Inconspicuously, then they tried to crawl across to him however, had Taylor already noticed them and gave the order to hold them. They were lifted unceremoniously from two Lycans at their throats and held on by their claws and suddenly also Selene and the two Lycans became grasped, however refused and broke the Lycans the necks and hurled two further into the crowd and yelled provoked.Michael threw his friends a short gaze to, that they should calm down.

"They won't move, if I don't want it." insured Michael Taylor. "Leave them alone; it's rather about me here, not true? You want to kill me...go on, but leaves them out of the game."Without to attaché great importance to it, whether he now was attacked or not, he went to Alex, turned his body to himself and looked again at the sore, that was newly, however, had healed soon. Alex winked and took a deep breath. As he perceived Michael, he smiled.

"Dad, I am sorry... "

"It's not your fault. It's gonna be fine, I will make sure for it." Michael smiled back and opened his mouth, bit himself into his wrist and handed it at Alex's mouth to strengthen him a bit. Then, Michael got up and faced Taylor.

"Your father was possibly weak and as you said, a abomination. I however, am complete, thanks to Alexander."

"What shall this mean? Alexander exists no more and you will keep him company." Michael only grinned shamelessly. "What should this grinning?"

"You're right, Alexander exists no more or only indirectly. He lives on within me and he was the one who saved me from your death.I found him and I consumed his flesh and blood and I know the past and more..."

"And this should scare me now. Kill him!" Taylor screamed. Michael threw off his coat and changed within seconds into his mighty hybrid shape. He was bitten, scratched and shot from all sides and they full-pumped him with silver nitrate and also with radioactive bullets, however, whatever they did it didn't detain the enormous hybrid and his wounds had healed in no time.Now, it was Michael's turn to serve a few hits at them and there was no escape. He was too fast and also too strong, not even five Lycans all at once had a chance.Michael roared, snarled and drilled his teeth into his aggressors and bit them the half neck away, so that they bled to death. He shattered some the skulls and their individual bones. As the remaining ones then refused to fight against this enormously monster, Taylor got his sword out and got ready for the fight. He hissed and cursed Michael, who had waited only for this moment.

"Dad!" Alex suddenly screamed, concerned about his father and wanted to come to help for him, but Michael turned around shortly and hissed, in order to say Alex, that he should stay there where he was and so he did...not only because his father asked for it of him but because he was afraid of his own father.However, Alex kept other enemies away from himself. But in this moment, no one dared it anymore, to get close one of the hybrids. Suddenly a more bestial hell scream sounded and as all looked around, they saw, as Taylor directly with pleasure and full of joy had rammed his sword through Michael's heart and pushed it in right down. Michael growled and hurled Taylor with one powerful push backwards at the wall, where he then fell to the ground. Michael pulled the sword out of his chest and shattered it with one hand. For a short moment, Michael changed back, not because he was weakened, no he had still something to say, before he consumed Taylor's elixir of life and nothing would be left of him, all what one could see of his hybrid side, were his black eyes. Slowly, he approached Taylor.

"First, I actually didn't intend to kill you, Taylor, cause I actually wanted to know more about my family, however, since I now know, that it is you who hates his own family and even yourself, so it seems I don't have any choice."

"You really think that you know me..." he hissed angrily.

"In the contrast to you or the wrong bastard Kraven, I don't abuse my companions about to take care of my dirt-works, because I do it by myself. I force them to nothing and I never will. I call them friends and not my jackals. Your time is over, Taylor. I promise one thing, if you're no more, Lycans also like vampires will be free from the slavery and if they want a master, they get him."

"And you should be the one exactly!" Taylor snapped.

"If they accept it...then yes." Michael finally had realized his fate and took over the place as the sole master over both species, but as long as Taylor was in his way, there will be never a balance and for a very long time Michael can't find peace. Taylor hissed, and jumped Michael so to say into the face and threw him onto hid back and scarred his face.Michael cried out. Under Taylor's fingers, the muscles and the skin of Michael began to mutate, and suddenly a powerful claw seized Taylor's throat. Michael didn't let loosely this time but his grasp became tighter.Desperately Taylor tried to free himself from this monster, however all what he got left was to gasp for air and gargling. Suddenly Dianira screamed from the back and ran Taylor to help. she tried to strangle Michael with her own hands, but the free hand of the furious hybrid grasped to the back and seized without showing pity for the female vampire at the throat and sent her flying over Taylor away. She clearly didn't have any chance against this beast and as it seemed, it was also over for Taylor...her single companion and love. Then it was over. The breaking of bones the sounded and the head of Taylor dangled lifelessly on side. Triumphantly, Michael roared and last but not least and to his satisfaction... his fangs penetrated into the aorta of his deserted victim and sucked the ancient and liquid fire out.All around him had to look at this bizarre drama and Alex felt strange, as Michael began his victim to distort piece by piece, how a beast from a horror film. Smacks, sucks and the biting sounded barbaric and inhuman. As Michael was finished, he only knelt there, on his arms supported and panted. Suddenly, his cold gaze wandered to Kraven that kept himself back and wanted to make off again. Hardly Kraven had approached the exit, Michael already behind stood him growling and teeth baring.

„Not this time!" Michael growled. Kraven got his arms forth and shot the whole magazine on the breast of his opponent. Out of rage, Michael rammed his claw into the chest and pulled the heart out of his body.The screams fell silent, and everything what was left behind was dust. The blood streamed over Michael's body and dripped from his mouth.Now that his deadly enemies were dead, he could change back without the risk that he's getting attacked again. He paid no attention to the crowd and approached directly Dianira, which retreated anxiously from Michael and showed only her fangs that he should stay away from her. He knelt down before her without emotions.

"Do you hate me, for what I did?" it was an unexpected and strange question he asked. "The true traitors are dead. I'm sorry, what happened to your sister, it was all a plan of Kraven and Lucian, only about, to attain peace again in the clans." Dianira was surprised from his characteristic change. a few seconds ago, he was cold-blooded, emotionless and brutal and now...he apologized for something, what he had nothing to do with. She looked skeptically at him and wasn't sure, what he really intended to do with her.

"Who really are you?" was her direct and harsh question, her pride not lost.

"I am Michael Corvin, descendant of Alexander Corvinus and master of the underworld."

This answers shocked not only Dianira but also Kathleen, Erika and also Alex. Master of the underworld? Such a story didn't exist or only in the imagination and TVs.

"What?"

"I'm not here to lead a war and nourish myself pointlessly on immortal blood, only that you finally understand, that you chose the wrong way from the beginning and consequently believed in lies.I'm here, to end this war and I promise you all here, that I will keep out of your business and I only interfering in, if it's necessary, is that clear?" this speech was not only directional at Dianira but at all in this house, no matter whether vampire or Lycan, it was applicable to everyone. "The war is over!"

"Why do you let me alive, if you know that I wanted to kill your son?"

"because you actually don't hate me but furthermore the murderer at your sister and... such a strong wiled and more beautiful vampire like you it is, could teaches the other even much more, they need it."

"Why does everyone tell, how cruelly and dangerous you are... I know what I saw here and it confirms this however, how you talk...this contradicts it all."

Michael smiled a bit confused. „All fear me for a good reason, however, I am who I am and I'm Michael Corvin, not more not less. I am against force and I'm more human than you guess and I choose this life and I getting really pissed off if only somebody dares to disturb this. You leave me alone, I leave you alone, that's the deal. Now go and do whatever you want. You don't have to listen anymore to the lies."

"Thank you." she didn't know wherefore she actually thanked. That he was so honestly or because quite simply he let her alive? Both seemed to be inappropriate for her. Michael stretched out his hand for her, she looked at him... hesitated shortly and then she seized his hand and he helped her to stand up.He wasa puzzle for her, he acted out of his feelings and allwhat he did, was to protect his family... the ones he so loved. Love... a strange word in the world of immortality. It was only a word. Love was, if a vampire stroved after power and hunted people for fun. For Michael however, love was more than a word, it was a feeling, that he really felt and showed.Without turning around to her once again, Michael went to hissister and Erika, she embraced him and he was happy to find both uninjured. The small group left out the villa together, without further occurences, in the opposite, all yielded to Michael to the side from reverence.


End file.
